Saved From A Bullet
by mjf2468
Summary: An AU story. Ra's al Ghul made an offer to Oliver Queen. When it was refused, Ra's left Oliver without a choice. In the middle of a police ambush, Oliver is killed. The LOA bring him to Nanda Parbat and back to life. Canon up to episode 3 x 18. Will he and the team be forced to destroy Starling? Many surprises happen including Sara returning from the dead.
1. Chapter 1: Death of Oliver

Summary: With all the fake Arrows running around loose in Starling killing innocent people, Oliver is hunted by the police. What if he gets seriously injured, and the LOA bring him to Nanda Parbat? This could be thought of as an AU version of episode 18.

**AN: This plot bunny was formed when I first saw released pictures of episode 18, and it asked what would happen if things would go the wrong way…so I decided to work on it and share. Hope you enjoy. I am still rather new to this adventure writing, so I apologize if it is too simplistic. I have now decided to incorporate part of episode 18, but the story will drastically turn from canon quickly. **

**AAN: I so apologize for any confusion. Somehow, when I tried to upload this chapter, a chapter from one of my other stories posted instead. So…..here is my actual new story. Oh boy. Thanks again!**

Oliver watched as Ra's and Maseo left. Suddenly, a light from a police helicopter hovering above them illuminated them, making them obvious targets to the dozens of police who surrounded them. The clicks of dozens of guns around them were heard. _How did this go south so quickly?_ Instinctively, Oliver turned and ran to the ledge. He took a deep breath and leaped, bow in hand as he aimed the rappelling arrow. He was hardly aware of Laurel and Roy running behind him, the sound of Roy bringing back his bow as he aimed his arrow into the building as well. Oliver grabbed Laurel and they floated to the ground, with Roy behind them.

After landing safely, they began to run. Bullets rained down on them as Oliver raced behind Laurel and Roy through the city streets. _I can't believe it has come down to this._ Oliver thought as his mind quickly ruled out possibilities of escape. They reached a doorway behind several garbage bins and took shelter from the barrage of bullets.

"What now, Arrow?" Roy asked as all three of them leaned against the brick wall trying to catch their breath.

"How many do you think are up ahead?" Laurel asked.

"At least five heat signatures on either side of you," Felicity's voice came over the comms. "Driver and Wildcat are on their way to you. Hang on!"

"I'm not sure how we can," Laurel cried out, fear coloring her response as bullets continued to rain down upon them.

"Hey guys, Wildcat and I are now in position. Get ready to run in 3," Diggle's voice came over the comms.

Digg gave the count and the three vigilantes ran for the alley which represented freedom while Wildcat and Driver provided cover with their machine guns Roy and Laurel reached the alley, but Oliver caught a lucky bullet in his upper back. He tried to make it the rest of the way, but then one more bullet found a place in his body. He was flung back by its impact, then was hit by yet two more bullets, causing him to fall forward onto the pavement.

Diggle yelled into the comm, "Oliver! Oh no!" as he watched Oliver collapse.

Roy looked back, and watched in horror as yet another bullet found vulnerable flesh in which to land. He rushed out to Oliver before Laurel could stop him, picked Oliver up, supporting him as they ran to the alley. Surprisingly, they were able to avoid any more bullets.

Oliver collapsed against the brick wall. Laurel quickly began to scan his injuries. "Oh, no, he took five bullets. Five!" She cradled his face in her hands and yelled as she watched Oliver's eyes began to close, "Oliver, stay with us. Stay awake!"

Diggle was barely able to continue his barrage of bullets to hold off the police's attack over his worry for Oliver. Ted hadn't stopped his efforts and was doing a good job on his side of the barrage. Luckily, Diggle was able to shake himself out of his shock to help get the team to safety. He watched as they went around the corner where he had stashed their van.

Roy had instructed Laurel to get on Oliver's other side, and they half-carried, half-dragged the muscular young man to the van. Laurel opened the side door, and Roy collapsed inside the van with Oliver. Laurel quickly lifted Oliver's legs into the van and closed the door. She then quickly got in the driver's side and took off.

"Where am I going? How is he?" Laurel frantically turned to Roy in the back seat.

"Blood is coming out of him everywhere. I don't know where to apply pressure to," Roy screamed as his hands tried to cover all the bullet holes.

"What do you mean? He can't be that seriously hurt, can he?" Felicity's panicked voice came over the comms.

"Dig, I'm heading to the hospital. Roy, get him out of his leathers," Laurel instructed Roy.

Roy looked at Oliver's face, which was becoming paler every minute. Roy also didn't like how his breathing was becoming shallower. "You better get there fast. Make sure we're not being followed."

Felicity asked, "No way are they going to buy Oliver getting shot."

"That's the least of our worries. I don't know if he's going to make it there for us to worry about it," Roy said.

Laurel concentrated on the driving, trying to beat the red lights along the way. Attempting to calm herself, worried about Oliver, she kept checking the rearview mirror for any police cars.

They got to the hospital. Roy had changed Oliver's clothes, having to ignore Oliver's cries of pain, which became quieter every minute as well. Diggle met the van, and quickly exchanged his black hoodie for a jacket. Roy had also managed to change his clothes, and so they both carried Oliver into the hospital, while Laurel drove the van down the street to hide it.

Upon their entrance into the ER, the two men carrying their wounded friend were met by an alert medic. "We got Oliver Queen here. He was mugged outside Verdant."

The medic quickly got a gurney and several colleagues over, who got Oliver onto the gurney. They brought Oliver into the patient area, as Oliver and Roy watched the ER swinging doors close. Minutes later, they heard over the intercom, "Code Blue, ER room one. Code Blue, ER room one."

Roy and Diggle exchanged looks. "Maybe it's not Oliver," Roy said, with a question in his voice.

"I thought I saw them go into the room marked 'one' before the doors closed," Diggle said.

Laurel rushed through the doors at this moment and over to them. "How is he?"

"They just took him in," Diggle said.

"We just…" Roy started to tell Laurel about the Code Blue they had heard, but stopped at a glare from Digg. Roy changed it quickly to, "We should go sit down," indicating some empty chairs across from the doors.

They sat for thirty minutes, which seemed to be like 1500, until a man came out from between the two doors, dressed in scrubs covered in blood. He walked over to Laurel, Roy and Diggle. "Are you here for Mr. Queen?"

Dig looked heavenward, closed his eyes, said a quick prayer, and then answered, "Yes, we are."

"I'm so sorry. We tried all we could, but he had too many gun shots, and he lost too much blood." The doctor paused, then continued. "We weren't able to save him."

Laurel said, "No…no, it can't be. It just can't be."

Dig took Laurel in his arms as she began to cry. Shaking his head, not aware of his own tears, he said, "It probably was only a matter of time."

_But why, God, why him? Why Oliver? He only tried to do good for this city. How could he be betrayed so? _All Diggle could do was hold the young woman in his arms and rock them both back and forth. Diggle only became of his own tears when he realized he would have to break the news to Felicity. _Oh how will I be able to bear telling her?_

The woman in question arrived at the hospital only ten minutes after they were told the news. In a blur of blonde hair flying, she burst through the doors, frantically looking around her. Her eyes caught her two boys and Laurel in the corner, tears in their eyes, and the color faded from her face. Before Diggle could get to her, Felicity had fallen over in a faint. Luckily another man caught her head before it could hit the floor. Diggle thanked the man, and gently picked Felicity up and carried her over to Roy and Laurel.

After setting her on one of the chairs, Felicity's eyes fluttered open. Memory came rushing back, and she looked and saw Diggle's concerned face. She grabbed his arm, and desperation was heard in her voice. "Tell me he's going to be okay. He has to be okay."

"I'm so sorry, Felicity. There were too many gunshots. He's gone."

Felicity burst into tears, lowered her head as her hands frantically tried to find something to grab onto. Her hands blindly gripped and released bits of her hair as she tried to tear her hair out. Roy took her in his arms and tried to provide what comfort he could, but her sobs only got louder.

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

They made their way to Diggle's apartment somehow. Diggle didn't trust them to go home. He had called Lyla on the way to warn her, so she prepared their guest room and couch for their guests. She met the somber group at the door, unshed tears in her eyes. Roy, Laurel, and Felicity walked in, and Diggle brought the rear. Lyla rushed into his arms, and Diggle hugged her tightly.

They sat down in the living room, attempted some small talk, but no one was really interested. Laurel suggested they tried to rest, and everyone agreed. No one got any sleep, but they were resting.

Felicity was surprised to find she had fallen into a restless sleep sometime before dawn. She didn't know what woke her, and she was momentarily disoriented upon waking. Looking at the unfamiliar wallpaper, she suddenly remembered. Biting her lower lip she somehow fought against breaking down in tears again. She got up, rubbed her eyes, looked around and saw Laurel was still asleep in the twin bed beside her. She quietly got up and left the room. She made her way downstairs, to find Digg and Lyla standing across from one another, shocked expressions on their faces.

They didn't acknowledge Felicity's presence, even when she cleared her throat. She walked over to Digg and placed a tentative hand upon his arm. "What's wrong, Digg?"

Digg turned to Felicity, still unable to comprehend what he had just been told. _How am I going to tell her this? I can't, I simply can't believe it._

"Felicity, Thea just received a phone call from the funeral home."

Felicity didn't think she would have heard Diggle use a worse tone than the one he used to tell her Oliver was dead. She was wrong. _Now what can be wrong now?_

Diggle swallowed. "He has disappeared."

"What?" Felicity looked at Diggle with a question on her face. "Who do you mean?"

"Oliver. His…his body. They can't find him. The funeral home says his body is missing. They absolutely have no idea what happened."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Coldness. First there was coldness, as the pain and his other senses slowly disappeared. Then the feeling of falling into nothingness. The silence was overwhelming.

The quietness. The emptiness, the echoing in the void.

Awareness of the world around him slowly returned to Oliver. Feeling slowly returned to his toes, his feet, his upper body, and his arms. All Oliver was aware of was being so comfortable in a sanctuary of warmth. Dreamless sleep for once in his life, not interrupted by endless nightmares from the island. Until…

A memory. Of running away from Starling City's police and falling under a barrage of bullets. Of hearing Roy cry about not being able to stop the bleeding. The pain of Roy trying to change his clothes, of being carried into the hospital. The squeeze of Diggle's hand on his shoulder as an act of courage.

"I see you are finally awake," broke through his thoughts.

Oliver's chest constricted as he recognized the voice. _Ra's._ He looked at the man who had become such a menacing presence in his life. Ra's stood in the entryway, looking at Oliver with an inscrutable expression upon his face. Oliver closed his eyes as he tried to gather his strength, to enable him to control his fear and disgust of the man in front of him. He opened them to find Ra's still there.

"Well, you did it. What you avoided the first time by the very strength of your will, you gave us no other choice but to use this time."

"Whaaa…t do you mean?"

"The Lazarus Pit. Unfortunately, you forced my hand and I had to allow you to use it. Through your stubbornness you have to start too early with the cycle."

"It certainly wasn't my idea to become Public Enemy Number One and thus be pursued by the very police force I've spent my life helping the past three years."

"Because of your near death, I will ignore your impertinence." Ra's continued despite Oliver's sharp intake of breath to make a protest. "I have accepted that you wouldn't be the man you are without your extreme amount of stubbornness. However, I feel you cannot help but agree you have reached the point of no return."

"Why? Just because you have succeeded in branding me a criminal?"

"Actually, yes. Despite your inability to accept things easily, even you would have to admit the reality that you either accept the honor of becoming Ra's al Ghul, or spend the rest of your life in a cage."

Fear filled his heart as Oliver realized he wasn't going to be allowed to leave Nanda Parbat this time.

"Everyone believes you are dead. You cannot return to Starling without numerous explanations. And even if you do return, they will still believe you are responsible for the Mayor's death, as well as the others. Your former life no longer exists."

Ra's stood up, his guards coming to attention. "I will take my leave now, to allow you to rest. We will talk more tomorrow."

Oliver watched as the group took their leave. The heavy oak door slammed securely shut behind them, and the turn of a key in a lock was heard. He leaned against the pillows and let out a giant sigh.

_What the hell can I do now?_

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! If you wish, please let me know what you think and leave a review. You would make me so very happy. Especially since we have no Arrow this week. Sigh.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oliver in Nanda Parbat

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN:**** Sorry this took waaaay too long to get out. It unfortunately took a back seat to my other stories. And of course the Muse stalled on the idea as well. Then I rewrote this chapter more times than I ever have on any other chapter before, especially after I thought of a radical change in plot. Not sure where this came from, but I suddenly wanted it to be different from my other stories. I think I may have succeeded. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. Always means the world to us poor writers, you know. **

Previously:

_Ra's stood up, his guards coming to attention. "I will take my leave now, to allow you to rest. We will talk more tomorrow."_

_Oliver watched as the group took their leave. The heavy oak door slammed securely shut behind them, and the turn of a key in a lock was heard. He leaned against the pillows and let out a giant sigh. _

_~~OQ~~_

Oliver didn't know what to think. He was overwhelmed. The deviousness of Ra's…who would've thought he'd come up with such a plan? To steal his dead body in order to resurrect him. Hide him away here in Nanda Parbat while everyone he loves believed him to be dead. Force him to take over leadership of the deadliest band of assassins in history. Make him be a killer once more.

What was he to do? It certainly wasn't going to be the first time the world thought him dead while someone was actually holding him prisoner. However, unlike Waller, Ra's was attempting to make this "arrangement" permanent. How would he ever live with himself if he allowed that to happen?

More memories flooded his mind. Of feeling out of control, of not knowing who he was or where he was. Were they nightmares...or memories? Suddenly he realized, those were indeed his actual experiences while in the Lazarus Pit and afterwards. It was almost as if he were…insane…for a time. If it hadn't been for Ra's, Oliver now accepted the fact he would be dead now. Supposedly, the Lazarus Pit brought him back to life. He didn't know what he thought of that, what he was supposed to think of it all. So many times he had escaped death, was it only to only to end up like this? In this no-win situation? All he had fought for, to return to Starling and redeem it, only to end up a pawn in Ra's' game?

Did the Pit change him? He felt different, but he couldn't pinpoint why. And how could he agree to becoming Ra's? Surely there was something he could say to change Ra's' mind.

Shaking his head Oliver attempted to clear it. Where did that last thought come from? Of course he wouldn't be able to change Ra's ' mind. Perhaps his mind really was scrambled because of the Lazarus Pit. Oliver realized he was suddenly very tired. _I'll just close my eyes and rest for a while. I'll think about all this tomorrow._

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

"What do you mean, Oliver is missing?" Felicity asked, not able to believe what she heard. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, subconsciously thinking it would help her hearing.

"The funeral home has no idea what happened, but when Thea arrived at the funeral home to make arrangements, they weren't able to find…to locate….his body."

"Did they check their security cameras? Did Oliver even make it there to the funeral home in the first place?" Felicity asked as she grabbed her tablet. Her fingers flew as she attempted to pull up footage. Diggle and Lyla waited while she searched.

Diggle said, "Thea says the home has records of him being there last night, but no sign of him today."

She continued to search but said half-distractedly, "Not finding anything. No video at all from last night. None at all. Which is strange. Of course, but only to someone looking for anything unusual."

"If someone didn't want to draw attention to it, they would've at least made up fake video, won't they?" Diggle asked, indicating he was suspicious as well.

"I would think so." Felicity's fingers stilled on the keyboard, and she looked at Diggle. "Unless whoever did this didn't think it important enough to cover their tracks." She grimaced. "Are we in agreement we think Ra's is behind this?"

Diggle nodded his head. "So, what do we do now? And why would Ra's want with Oliver's dead body in the first place?"

"In my research, I found information about this thing called the Lazarus Pit, located within Nanda Parbat. It's made of mystical waters which somehow can bring the dead back to life."

Dig looked at Felicity with a 'are you crazy' look. "What? This sounds more like a sci-fi show than real life. How can something like this be real?"

"Well, how could a serum exist which turns people into super soldiers? How could a man be able of running as fast as Barry now does? There are things out there we really don't know much about."

Dig rubbed his chin in thought. "I guess I did hear stories when I was stationed in Afghanistan. They would whisper tales about Ra's al Ghul, but I never thought they were real."

"Yes, I also heard such stories, but I thought they were just local legends," Lyla said.

"Look at what we got. We got a vanished Oliver. Who would want to steal his body? If Ra's did take his body, then why would he do that? There are rumors about Ra's being able to bring people back from the dead, and Oliver was surely dead a few days ago. So, I really think we need to find this Nanda Parbat, see if Oliver is…if he really is alive, and bring him back home."

"If this is true, I'm not sure you will want to bring Oliver back home."

Felicity, Diggle and Lyla jumped at the unexpected voice. Lyla pulled a gun on the intruder. "How dare you come into my house uninvited?"

The three of them looked up and observed Malcolm Merlyn walk slowly towards them, hands raised in surrender. He stopped at the look on Diggle's face.

Diggle leveled his own gun at Malcolm. "What do you mean, Merlyn?"

"I mean, the Lazarus Pit changes a person. You don't always get the same person coming out who went into the Pit."

Diggle shook his head, "You mean this so-called Lazarus Pit is indeed real?"

"As real as you and I, John."

"Only my friends call me John, Merlyn. And I would prefer you not to be here at all."

"I understand, but if you want to have even the slimmest chance of getting Oliver back, you'll accept the inevitable and work with me. I'm your best chance of getting him back."

Felicity asked, "You really think he's alive?"

"It's something Ra's would do. I'm certain once he had his eye on Oliver, Ra's was waiting for such an opportunity to nab him. If he couldn't persuade Oliver any other way to join the League."

Diggle threaded his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh. "This is just too ridiculous." Unable to get his mind around everything, Diggle's rational mind balked at the conclusions threatening to enter his consciousness. "I just can't believe that something exists that can bring people back to life."

Malcolm stated, "You see, John, Ra's has actually used it on himself many times. He's actually over 600 years old." Taking in the shocked expressions of the individuals in front of him, Malcolm continued. "This is what makes Ra's truly dangerous. He indeed possesses the knowledge of the ages.

"John, I know this is all a lot to take in, especially for a no-nonsense man like yourself. However, if we're going to do this, we should hurry and come up with a plan. The sooner we can get over there, the more of an advantage we'll have." Malcolm then looked at Felicity. "I can give you a place to start, so you can hack into the security plans of Nanda Parbat."

Glaring at Malcolm, Felicity finally found her voice. "God help me, I don't know why we're trusting you, Merlyn, but for Oliver I will. But so help me, you screw us over, I'll ruin you faster than I can spit at you." As an indication as to her mental anguish, Felicity's mind refused to acknowledge any innuendo for what she'd just said. She picked up her purse. "Let's go to the Foundry. We'll see what my babies can dig up for us about this place, and what we can do to get Oliver out of there."

Lyla looked at the various members of the group, not sure she liked the tension among them. "I'll keep the home fires burning, Johnny. Stay safe and bring our boy back home." Lyla said, leaning in for a kiss. Diggle sighed, but took comfort in Lyla's belief in him. He returned her kiss with gusto, pulled away sooner than he would've liked, and said, "Let's get going, then. The sooner we get there, the better."

"What's happening?" Laurel entered the room, looking rumbled in a faded T-shirt and shorts, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Felicity jumped. She'd forgotten about Laurel. "A lot of stuff has happened, Laurel. We gotta go, but Lyla will get you caught up." As an afterthought she looked at Lyla, who nodded in agreement and acknowledgement of Felicity's request. "Join us at the Foundry as soon as you can." Splitting her gaze between the two men, she said, "Let's roll."

~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~OQ~~

Oliver fell asleep, without any conscious memory of doing so. He woke up to find Ra's sitting beside his bed. Oliver got the unsettling feeling Ra's had brought about him waking up at this precise moment.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen."

"Morning."

Ra's lips formed a small smile. "Not very talkative today, Mr. Queen?"

"I'm not used to waking up to find a master criminal at the foot of my bed."

"Touché, Mr. Queen. It is time to rise and shine, as they say. We have much to discuss. The first day of the beginning of your new life."

The door opened, and Oliver looked up to see a servant bringing in a pile of clothes, handed them to Ra's, bowed, and left. Oliver looked up at Ra's. "Please get dressed, and join me for breakfast. We will discuss what will now be expected of you."

Ra's placed the clothes on the bed, rose, and left the room. Oliver laid back on the pillows, looked up at the ceiling and took several deep breaths. Gathering resolve, he slowly brought himself to a sitting position at the side of the bed. He allowed the moment of dizziness to pass. He then stretched out his neck muscles, moving his head slowly side to side. Next Oliver stretched out each leg. Yep, they worked. He brought himself slowly to a standing position, feeling the expected dizziness. Luckily, it dissipated quickly. Oliver got into the T-shirt and jeans left for him. The fact they fit perfectly gave Oliver a sense of unease. Kinda icky.

At the foot of the bed, he found a pair of tennis shoes and socks. Again, in his size. He barely had finished putting them on when the door opened, and a guard was standing there. When he had caught Oliver's eye, the guard nodded and gestured for Oliver to follow him.

Oliver followed the guard down several hallways and into a room with high ceilings, and a hardwood floor. At the far end of the room stood a small table and chairs, with Ra's standing at the foot of the table. Oliver approached the table and went to the chair Ra's indicated. He waited until Ra's sat down to take his seat.

Several servants entered the room carrying platters of food, which they placed in front of the men. After the servants left, Ra's began to spoon a variety of foods onto his plate. After taking what he wanted, he passed the dishes to Oliver. Oliver wasn't surprised by the variety of the food. Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, ham, and mixed fruit. He was surprised by the Americanized feeling of the breakfast, however. Oliver wondered if it was an attempt to make him feel more welcome, perhaps.

After they had partaken of all the dishes, Oliver waited until Ra's picked up his silverware and begin to eat. Still not meeting Oliver's eyes, Ra's did just that, and Oliver picked up his own. He forced himself to start eating as well, even though his appetite was nonexistent.

The silence stretched uncomfortably for Oliver. He was about to break it after five minutes, when Ra's decided to relieve Oliver's misery instead. His communication starter shocked, yet not surprised, Oliver.

"Let's review the facts, shall we? You no longer have a life in Starling. You cannot return without being arrested. Because you survived my sword, prophecy states you're to take over the position of Ra's. And, in case you have any doubt regarding whether you should cooperate with me now, I would like to inform you I hold the lives of your loved ones in my hands."

**AN: Hmm…so that is how it is. I remembered I haven't written a story yet where Oliver is NOT brainwashed by Ra's…..so I changed my plans to include it in this story. Also, I wanted to totally make this story different from the others. Thank you ever so much for reading and hopefully reviewing this. I certainly hope not to make you wait as long for the next chapter…actually I got a chapter kinda written up, a scenario I had written months ago without a story in mind, and then thought I would add it to this story. However, with my changes, I now have to reconsider whether it still works. Sigh. So, hope you survived all the good stuff we got from the San Diego Comic Con. I for one totally love the new outfit! Yay! (I kinda thought it would look like that, actually. So….) See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Going after Oliver

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN:**** Thank you for returning once again to my humble story. These chapters aren't flowing like I want them to be, but it's only because I'm writing outside of my comfort zone. But that's the only way to learn. But I think I did rather well on this chapter, so please enjoy! Especially the twists and turns I throw into it. **

Oliver, with his fork half-way to his mouth, stopped and looked at Ra's. His eyes widened for a moment, then Oliver schooled his features into an expressionless mask.

"What did you say?" Oliver was pleased with the nonchalance he was able to ask the question.

"I said I now hold your loved ones' lives in my hands. If you choose to continue to oppose your ascension to the position of Ra's, I shall simply begin to kill them off, one by one. My assassins are positioned in Starling at this moment, waiting to hear from me. One assigned to each of your loved ones."

His throat dry, Oliver attempted to process what was just said. He was amazed he could still be surprised by the amount of resources the League had, their ruthlessness, the lengths it would take to fulfill its ends.

Oliver closed his eyes. This reminded him of the situation with Waller, but only a hundred times worse. At least, with Waller, he had the possibility of ending it. With Ra's, the position was apparently life-long.

"So, now do you realize you have no other choice but to accept your new role, Mr. Queen?"

Ra's was correct. Oliver didn't have any other choice. He had to do what Ra's said. Until he could figure a way out of it. No matter how long it would take. A doubter would question why Oliver so easily accepted Ra's' threat without proof. However, from what he had seen of other hits, over the years, attributed to the League, Oliver knew Ra's wasn't a man to be trifled with. Oliver had no doubt whatsoever Ra's would carry out his threat without hesitation.

Nodding his head slowly, Oliver solemnly met Ra's' gaze. He choked out his words. "Okay, Ra's. You win. Please don't hurt my friends, family or city. I will do everything you say." He hated how weak his reply sounded, but he knew it was necessary to show subservience. After all, it was now part of his role as a member of the League.

Ra's smiled a little broader. "See, was that all so difficult?"

Looking down at the plate in front of him, Ra's picked up his silverware and began to eat. After several bites, he looked up at Oliver, who was watching Ra's with an unreadable expression on his face. "Please, Wareeth, you need to eat. You need all the strength you can get for the days ahead. The training you will undergo will be strenuous."

Sighing, Oliver picked up his own silverware and began to eat. His appetite suddenly gone, with the use of his new name, he forced himself to eat regardless. His ability to do so, after all, was honed after years of hellish exile.

"Beginning tomorrow, you will work out with various warriors, so we can completely catalogue your skill set. In this way, you also will prove yourself to the other League members, so they can develop their confidence in you as their future leader."

Ra's looked at Oliver, as if waiting for some sort of acknowledgement. Oliver gave him a small nod.

"You will also begin instruction in League history, led by our High Priestess, as well as the learning of our ceremonial practices." After enjoying a few more bites of his breakfast, Ra's added, "However, this will take place after you sign the blood oath."

Oliver knew he didn't like the sound of that, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "When will all this take place?"

"This evening. There will be a formal ceremony, where you will begin the process of renouncing your old identity and embrace your new one. You will be branded with the sign of your new identity, that of Al Sa-him. The Arrow." At Oliver's small exclamation of surprise, Ra's gave a small smile. "To assist you with your transition, and keeping with your sense of identity, I decided your League name will be Al Sa-him." A look of determination entered into his eyes. "However, that is the only thing to remain from your old life. Everything else is to be wiped away."

Oliver closed his eyes, attempting to find a center of calm. He was determined to get through this, and beat Ra's at his own game. Despite anything he might throw at him. Opening his eyes, Oliver met Ra's gaze with a determined one of his own. Giving a small nod, Oliver said, "As you say, Master."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

As soon as they reached the Foundry, Malcolm was true to his word. He was able to set Felicity on the trail of finding and breaking into the security walls of Nanda Parbat in order to find out the layout of the Fortress.

While she was working her magic on her babies, Diggle and Malcolm began to brainstorm their strategy to infiltrate the Fortress itself.

"I can't believe we're returning to that place. Are we crazy? Oliver and I weren't able to get in the first time without Ra's knowing." Diggle shook his head and sighed.

"Well, not to sound immodest, but it was because you didn't have me helping you."

"No, we were attempting to rescue you. I'm still not convinced it was a good idea."

Malcolm gave Diggle a small grimace as the only acknowledgement of the remark. "Well...if that's how you really feel, I could leave." Malcolm stood up and turned towards the door.

Looking up from her computer, eyes flashing, Felicity said, "Malcolm, don't you dare even pretend you're leaving. And Diggle, quit it. I most certainly don't like this situation any more than you do, but we need him. And he's right. The last time you didn't have the inside info Malcolm can give us."

Diggle rolled his eyes, but grudgingly had to admit Felicity was correct. Deciding to play nice, he turned back towards Malcolm. "What else can you tell us, Malcolm? I believe Oliver told me you spent a few years there with Ra's?" Diggle asked, not bothering to hide his distrust in the man sitting beside him.

"What I can tell you, the Fortress is quite large. There is often at least several hundred assassins in and around the building at any one time. It not only serves as Ra's' home, but his headquarters as well. A military headquarters. As such, it's used as a training base as well. Thus, it can prove to be very dangerous."

"Again, how do we have any hope of getting in, finding Oliver, and getting out? It sounds impossible."

"Through the catacombs."

"What?" Digg and Felicity asked in unison.

"It'll catch Ra's off guard. They are very complex, and hardly ever used." Malcolm gave a small smirk. "He wouldn't be expecting anybody to use them."

"Could there be some kind of blueprint I can find?" Felicity asked. "I'd feel better if we'd have a definite map showing all the twists and turns."

"Possibly. But if not, I remember enough to get us through them."

Felicity's lips curled at the thought of trusting Malcolm, but knew they had little choice if she wasn't able to find anything else online.

Footsteps were then heard as both Laurel and Roy arrived, entering the Foundry, not aware of the tension.

"So, guys, what have we decided?" Laurel asked.

"Well, as soon as we have it planned out, we are all going to Nanda Parbat to get Oliver," Felicity told them with a smile on her face, attempting to hide her hesitance and put a positive spin on the whole thing.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Felicity sat in the van, watching the heat signatures of her team progressing through the catacombs. Her fingers flew as she switched screens to also monitor the signals entering the Fortress, as well as the alarm system she had hacked into. She still was unsure about their entire plan, but the thought of not attempting anything to help Oliver was also impossible to consider.

The plan seemed simple enough. Roy, Laurel, Diggle and Malcolm would be able to sneak into the Fortress, by way of the catacombs. Upon reaching the main house, Felicity would then be able to short-circuit the alarms, assisting them with progressing into the building. Once in, they would head for the wing Felicity had determined had the highest probability of them finding Oliver. Once they found him, they would lead him back out through the catacombs, and they all would escape without a hitch.

At least that was the plan. Without a hitch. Knowing their past history, though, when did any of their pretty big plans go without a hitch? And this was Felicity's exact thought when the side door of the van was suddenly wrenched open and she found herself staring into the faces of three very large, very scary, League assassins.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Felicity could barely keep her feet under her as she was being dragged down the dark hallway by the men on either side of her. Her heart in her throat, she tried to calm herself, just in case an opportunity for escape came up. She was also fighting her hacking reflex like mad. Because you never knew how angry your captors might be if you ended up hacking on them. And having them mad at you was probably not conducive to a long life.

She was dragged into a gigantic room, with a high ceiling, and what looked like a throne at the far end of the room. A man, appearing to be around fifty years old, sat on the chair. Four men dressed in the League of Assassins garb were on either side of him.

Felicity found herself being dragged in front of the man, and then was thrown down to the ground in front of him. She took a deep breath, but before she could get up on her own, her two guards reached down and dragged her up on her feet once again.

Meeting the eyes of the man on the throne, Felicity wondered if this were indeed the infamous Ra's al Ghul. In her research, she hadn't found one picture of the man. Instead, she had found only pages and pages of supposed legendary facts. Facts which didn't make her feel any better about coming to this place to find Oliver, but she knew they had no other choice.

One of the men beside her stated, "Sir, we found this woman outside the palace grounds in a van with computers monitoring the Fortress."

The man sitting on the throne asked, "What is your name, and why are you here?"

"Her name is Felicity Smoak, MIT class of 2004, and she is a friend of Oliver Queen."

Felicity turned and watched as Nyssa approached the throne from the left side, apparently entering the room from what must have been a secret door. Nyssa walked over in her characteristic regal pose to Felicity and stared at her. Felicity met her gaze, even though it took everything in her not to turn away. "Is Mr. Diggle and Mr. Harper here with you, Felicity Smoak? Where are they?"

Felicity stood her ground, and didn't reply. Which surprised her, but she thought perhaps her mouth-brain filter was finally working. For now.

Nyssa turned back and walked over to her father. "She usually is more talkative than this. I think we can expect at least two more visitors any time now."

"Well, Ms. Smoak, we are waiting for your answer. Are your friends here with you?"

Felicity decided to stall as much as possible. "Um, you never told me who you are."

The man gave a small smile, one which didn't reach his eyes. "I would think you already know, but I will make an introduction nonetheless. I am Ra's al Ghul, and I suppose you are looking for Oliver Queen."

Felicity's resolve crumbled at the mention of Oliver's name. A little voice inside her marveled it had lasted this long. "Where is he? Is he here? Is he actually alive? And if he is alive, how is he alive?" She bit her lip to prevent one of her characteristic word babbles.

Felicity watched as Nyssa turned and looked at the guard by the seemingly invisible side door. He opened the door, leaned in, and came away from it. Moments later, Oliver appeared followed by two more guards.

Felicity, without her own volition, started towards Oliver, but was pulled back by her two guards. "Oliver!" she cried, as she attempted to get loose from the hands holding her captive.

Oliver, dressed in black similar to the LOA soldiers, his back ramrod straight, locked eyes with her. He gave a slight shake of his head, then turned his gaze onto Ra's. "Permission to approach…Master," Oliver said through clenched teeth.

Ra's nodded, and Oliver walked towards them, his two guards a short distance behind him.

"As you can see for yourself, Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen is indeed alive and relatively unharmed."

Felicity cleared her throat, straightened herself as much as possible, and with all her courage stated in an even voice, "I request he accompany me back to Starling City. He is needed there."

Ra's laughed. Felicity liked his laugh less than she liked his smile. "That is a bold request. My daughter was correct in her description of you, Ms. Smoak. However, I regret Mr. Queen cannot leave us at this time. We now also request you stay here with us as well."

**AN: Thanks again for reading and continuing to follow this story. It has certainly taken a different twist than I expected. As always, support your friendly neighborhood fanfiction writer and leave me a review. The only payment we receive. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Felicity Finds Out

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN:****Thank you for returning to my little story. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. And thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows from last chapter. I'm not too talkative right now, so I will let you read the chapter instead.**

Previously:

_"__As you can see for yourself, Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen is __indeed __alive and relatively unharmed."_

_Felicity cleared her throat, straightened herself as much as possible, and with all her courage stated in an even voice, "I request he accompany me back to Starling City. He is needed there."_

_Ra's laughed. Felicity liked his laugh less than she liked his smile. "That is a bold request. My daughter was correct in her description of you, Ms. Smoak. However, I regret Mr. Queen cannot leave us at this time. We now __also __request you stay here with us as well."_

Felicity watched an expression of pained anguish quickly cross Oliver's face, then disappear just as quickly. She closed her eyes and not for the first time questioned whether this had been such a good idea to come after Oliver. Team Arrow usually came up with a Plan A and a Plan B, but this time they should've come up with plans all the way to X, Y, and Z as well.

"For now, I will allow Mr. Queen to accompany you to your room, where he can update you as to the situation here, and what our expectations of your behavior will be. I will discuss your future at a later time." Ra's stood, nodded to his men, and led the way out of the room. Felicity felt rudely dismissed, which she knew was his intent.

One of Felicity's guards pointed the way towards the door. Felicity first looked at the other guard, then at Oliver, then straightened her back and walked out. Oliver stepped alongside her.

"How are you, really?" Felicity asked him, unable to hold in the question any longer.

"Fine," Oliver stated, then looked at her with a big grin on his face. He aggravated her further by adding a wink.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I should slug you for saying that, but I needed a smile." She was about to say something else, when a guard nudged her. Oliver caught her as she almost slipped and glared at the offending guard. "We better wait to talk until we get to the room," he said, with a warning look begging her to agree.

Felicity bit back a reply, nodded, and followed the guards in front of them without another word. She decided silence was indeed a good thing, for she needed all her attention in keeping up with the tall men with her, without losing her balance. They reached a closed door after walking up a winding flight of stairs, at the end of a hallway. One of the guards opened the door, and motioned them into the room. As Felicity and Oliver walked in, the door closed behind them, and a lock turned.

Felicity looked around the room. It appeared to be like a hotel suite, with a small sitting room and beyond, she could see a room with a full-sized bed in it. Of course, unlike a hotel, there were bars on the windows.

"So…what's new?" Felicity asked, not knowing what else to say.

Oliver motioned towards the couch, and sat down on the chair next to it. Felicity curled her legs under her as she settled into the couch and waited for Oliver to begin.

"I have agreed to become Ra's' heir. To be the next Ra's al Ghul. Without any further resistance."

"Wh…what?" Of all things she expected Oliver to say, that wasn't one she would've ever thought. She should've started the conversation by asking how he could really be alive, but she was sure the answer would be forthcoming. Eventually.

Oliver took a breath. "Ra's obviously stole my body from the funeral home and brought me here." At Felicity's wide-eyed look, he stuttered, and then continued. "In your research, did you find anything about miraculous waters bringing the dead back to life in pools they call the Lazarus Pits?"

Felicity was going to ask how he knew she had done extensive research but of course he would. They'd known each other well for over two years now. "So, I was correct. Those stories about miraculous waters bringing people back to life…are actually…true?"

"Yes. I suppose, if Barry can have superspeed, there can be special natural pits from which I can rise from the dead." Oliver gave a small smile. "I woke up, surprised to be alive, finding Ra's at the foot of my bed."

Suddenly, Felicity felt like she was going to vomit. Or hyperventilate. Oliver leaned over, gently taking her by the shoulders, and reminded her to take slow breaths. After what seemed like forever, Felicity was able to breathe normally. Felicity was surprised by the fierceness of her response to what Oliver had told her.

"Does he really expect you to agree to this? To stay here and be his heir? And you...you just agreed?"

"He…he made some, shall we say, _strong_ arguments supporting my full cooperation."

"Let me guess…he threatened, whom? Thea? Starling?"

"Yes. All of the above. He said he had assassins trailing all my loved ones and would start giving the command to have one person killed at certain intervals until I agreed."

Felicity thought about the past several days. Not once did she suspect being under surveillance. No wonder Ra's appeared to have anticipated their arrival. Suddenly an alarming thought occurred to her. Her eyes widened, and her shoulders sagged. "And me being here has just added to the supposed inducements, I suppose."

Oliver shrugged. He held his arms out, and Felicity went into them gratefully. However, Oliver had an ulterior motive for the hug. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here. Trust me," he whispered in her ear.

They broke apart. Felicity nodded, and she was about to speak when Oliver interrupted. "He probably has cameras and bugs all around."

Felicity nodded. She smiled as she said, "I understand." A twinkle in her eye appeared as she remembered the night they'd deceived Slade in the mansion.

Oliver gave a little smile as he apparently caught the inside joke as well. "That's true."

A sudden uneasiness overtook them both. Felicity looked at Oliver, a serious look crossing her face as she took him in.

"I'm just so glad you're alive. When your body disappeared, I thought it was so strange. I began to wonder if something more sinister was going on."

"It's all those sci-fi shows you watch, isn't it? It started your brain to think."

"You're lucky I did. It's why we came to rescue you." Felicity paused. "Diggle and Roy thought I was crazy at first. Too much Netflix, Syfy channel, and all that."

"I don't know. This rescue plan of yours, it doesn't look very successful from my side of things, at the moment," Oliver said, attempting to look serious.

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him. "I guess we're still working on it."

Oliver smiled at that, then his face turned serious. "I suppose I better get serious here."

"What do you mean?"

Oliver swallowed, took a deep breath and said. "Ra's expected you guys to try to rescue me. I tried to dissuade him, but of course he didn't believe me. Heck, I won't have believed me either."

Felicity felt a great sense of disappointment wash over her. "I suppose it doesn't take much for him to predict that, but we were hoping we took him by surprise." Remembering the possibility of the room being bugged, her eyes widened and she took a quick breath. Thinking quickly, she said, "Um, but actually, I am here by myself. The guys thought I was crazy...so...they didn't come with me." Even to her ears this sounded like a very lame attempt to confuse Ra's.

Oliver shook his head sadly and quirked an eyebrow. Felicity knew he thought it was useless, but she wanted to try. "Yeah, like I said, I came over by myself. Do you think the guys would've left me alone in the van?"

Oliver shook his head slightly and gave a little shrug. "What I meant was Ra's came up with this plan knowing you'd be here."

A shot of cold went through her heart. "What plan?"

"He expects me to fly to Starling City and distribute a virus. A virus which will kill everyone."

"What?" Felicity couldn't believe what she had heard. How could Oliver sit here and calmly tell her this? Did the Lazarus Pit change him, make him into a cold-blooded criminal?

She breathed a sigh of relief when Oliver grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and looked deep into her eyes. Suddenly she knew he was trying to communicate his need for her to go along with the plan, that he was just as upset as she about it, but there was nothing he could say at this time. Felicity's lips trembled as she attempted a small smile.

"And...he has roles for you and Diggle as well."

"Whaaat?"

Felicity felt a cold settle on her heart. She didn't like the look now in Oliver's eyes. It was his "I-have-no-idea-what-to-do-but-I'm-trying-not-to-let-you-know-it" look. She hated that look.

"He expects us to infiltrate the water system to distribute the virus. You are to hack into their security system and arrange it so we can get in. Diggle and I…we are to drop the virus at the center of the system."

How diabolical was it to use them as a means of destroying their own city?

"So what's the time frame we're looking at?"

"I suppose you'll start tomorrow with your research." Pausing, Felicity saw another troubled look pass through Oliver's eyes and just as quickly leave. "Diggle and I will begin training tomorrow as well."

Felicity's heart sank. "So Ra's captured the others?"

Oliver nodded, eyes sad and lips twisted in a grim line. "Yes, they were caught as they were sneaking in the catacombs." Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave a small nod. "It was still a good plan."

"Malcolm thought of it." Felicity sat up, put her feet on the floor and leaned towards Oliver. "What's happened to Malcolm?"

As he looked around the room, Felicity knew Oliver was debating what exactly to tell her in lieu of the hidden cameras. With a small shake of his broad shoulders he continued. "God help us, I don't care. Ra's didn't specifically prohibit me from telling you anything, so..." He looked down at the clasped hands in his lap. "Malcolm is chained in a cell in the basement. Along with Roy and Diggle for now. Laurel is locked in a suite a few doors down."

"And I suppose if we refuse to help Ra's with this plan, he..."

"Starts killing them one by one. Slowly. In a particularly torturous fashion."

Felicity couldn't breathe for a moment, then made a hacking sound for what seemed like forever. Oliver patted her on the back in concern. Gathering herself and attempting humor, she said, "Well, if it were only Malcolm..."

Oliver's lips turned up in a tight-lipped smile. "But it isn't. Malcolm wasn't even included in the threat."

Felicity looked at Oliver, a puzzled expression crossing her face. "What do you mean?"

"Ra's hasn't told me what his plans are for Malcolm. He only said Malcolm would face League justice."

"I don't like him, but..."

"I know. I feel the same way, Felicity, believe me. Unfortunately our first priority is ensuring the safety of the rest of the team. Hopefully Merlyn will be able to hold on until we can come up with a plan to help him."

"Or come up with a means of negotiation."

At Oliver's puzzled look, Felicity said, "Come on, you may find some kind of upper hand we could use to bargain for him. Slim it may be."

The door opened, and a League guard entered. "Wareeth, the Master orders you to return to the sparring room now."

Felicity jumped at the stormy look which quickly crossed Oliver's face. Oliver turned to her, with a false smile on his face, and said, "I have to return now, Felicity. Hopefully we can meet tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What am I supposed to do until then?"

Oliver shrugged, and the false smile was replaced with a sheepish one. "I don't know. Rest. Don't worry. We will talk again." Taking her in his arms, he whispered, "Please try not to worry. We'll figure it out."

Felicity watched as he turned and left. _Indeed, what am I to do now? How are we to get out of this mess?_

**AN: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you like, leave me your thoughts of what you liked, or didn't. It is always appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5: Ra's' Evil Plans

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN:****Thank you for returning to my little story. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. And thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. **

Previously:

_The door opened, and a League guard entered. "Wareeth, the Master orders you to return to the sparring room now."_

_Felicity jumped at the stormy look which quickly crossed Oliver's face. Oliver turned to her, with a false smile on his face, and said, "I have to return now, Felicity. Hopefully we can meet tomorrow."_

_"__Tomorrow? What am I supposed to do until then?"_

_Oliver shrugged, and the false smile was replaced with a sheepish one. "I don't know. Rest. Don't worry. We will talk again." Taking her in his arms, he whispered, "Please try not to worry. We'll figure it out."_

_Felicity watched as he turned and left. Indeed, what am I to do now? How are we to get out of this mess?_

Felicity sat on the couch after Oliver left, lost in thought over what had been revealed to her. How quickly everything had changed. She had gone from mourning her…friend, teammate, possible love interest...to finding him alive, attempting to rescue him, and being captured instead. All in the span of a few days. And, if that wasn't enough, they were now in mortal danger, pawns in a game to destroy the world.

_Destroy the world? Me, Felicity Smoak, MIT graduate, computer nerd, now going to be part of a plan to destroy half the world? Unbelievable._ She got up from the couch and began to pace.

Felicity thought of Laurel. She couldn't help but feel responsible for dragging Laurel into this. Being the least experienced person on the team, Felicity wondered what Laurel thought of this being her first real adventure. And how it went so incredibly wrong. And…how it could very well be her last.

A shiver went down her back. Felicity sighed and shook herself. No matter how scary it was, Felicity reminded herself she had no doubt whatsoever Oliver would figure something out. He always did, or the team did. Felicity let out a deep breath and repeated it again. _We will figure it out._ _We will figure a way out of this. We have to. Lives depend upon it._

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

As Oliver made his way back to the gym, his thoughts were with his team. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get them out of this mess, and it terrified him. However, he had something else more pressing at the moment to deal with, so he pushed away all thoughts of his loved ones as entered the gym. Ra's was standing at the far end, with two guards, and a soldier in the boxing ring. Ra's nodded at Oliver, who took off his shirt as he approached the ring and entered it.

The two combatants squared off, just like Oliver had done every day for the past ten days. Oliver knew Ra's was evaluating his fighting skills, as well as using this as an opportunity to train his soldiers. The question crossed his mind wondering how long this so-called training would last.

Try as he might, no ideas, or even ghosts of an idea, for an escape plan had come to mind. Neither had any opportunities made themselves apparent over the past ten days. His opponent suddenly got in a lucky strike, bringing Oliver's attention back to the fight at hand. Shaking his head to clear his ringing ears, Oliver pushed away all other thoughts and concentrated instead on defeating his opponent.

Because of this attention, Oliver failed to observe Ra's silently leaving the room.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Felicity had fallen into an uneasy sleep on the couch when a knock on her door woke her. Startled she almost fell off the couch as she struggled to get up to answer the knock. She stumbled her way there only to find Ra's standing there in the doorway.

"Hello again, Ms. Smoak."

Unclear as to how to respond she numbly stepped aside and allowed the Big Scary Criminal enter her room with two of his soldiers. She watched as Ra's walked regally into the room, over to the couch, and sat down, his robes swirling around his lower legs.

"I thought this would be an excellent opportunity to discuss what is expected from you during your visit here."

Without taking her eyes off the dangerous man, Felicity walked over to one of the armchairs across from the couch and sat down. She attempted to control her rash mouth, but the remarks escaped nonetheless. "Why? Oliver already told me what you want us to do. Which I don't understand why you think we're capable of doing such a thing. Why are you making us do this?"

Ra's cocked an eyebrow at her, and Felicity smiled nervously. "Um, I'm sorry. But, Oliver did already tell me."

"Oh, I didn't doubt he would." Ra's smiled and Felicity felt like she was on the business end of the stare from a mountain lion who hadn't had supper yet.

"What's going to happen after we do this?" _Of all questions I could ask, why did I ask that one first?_

"You all will be free to leave. All except Wareeth, of course."

"Of course." Felicity attempted but couldn't contain herself. "And where would we be expected to go, after you've destroyed our home?"

"Anywhere you like. No concern of mine."

Felicity succeeded this time in biting back a sarcastic laugh. Instead, she asked, "Why are you doing this? Why Starling?"

"The reasons are my own."

"So what can you tell me? Why are you here?"

"To make sure you...com-plet-ly...understand you have absolutely no choice but to complete your assignment. Without any hesitation or delay."

Feeling less than brave, Felicity couldn't stop herself from asking, "Or what?" She cleared her throat, attempting to dislodge the lump appearing there.

"As I'm sure Wareeth told you, the torture and killings will otherwise start. First with Ms. Lance, then Mr. Harper...then your mother. In Las Vegas."

Of course the big bad mastermind would know where her mother lived. Felicity tried to keep from showing her reaction, but a small gasp escaped her. She caught her breath, realized what she was doing, and silently and slowly released it.

"So tomorrow you will access and obtain all the information we need while Wareeth is devising the details of the plan. Then he and Mr. Diggle will be brought to Starling City to carry it out."

_It doesn't give us much time to get out of here._

"Do you have any other questions, Ms. Smoak?"

_Lots I wish I could ask, but none that I dare. _She was surprised she hadn't said it out loud. "No, Mr. al Ghul, I don't." Her eyes, however, did communicate her feelings quite clearly about the situation.

Ra's gave her a small tight-lipped smile and nodded. "I shall leave you to your rest, then. Like I said, you will have a busy day tomorrow."

Rising slowly, allowing his robe to settle in place around him, Ra's nodded to one of his men, who walked over to the door and opened it. Felicity stood and turned around to watch Ra's grandly march out, followed by the two guards.

Felicity blindly found her way back to the couch and sat down. Hand to her head, she pressed on her temples. Remembering the meditative technique, Felicity fought the nausea rising up within her. _I must remain calm. Only if I stay calm can I perhaps come up with some kind of escape plan. Or something. _

She would only have one day to access a computer. Felicity wasn't sure if she could devise a way to hide a warning in the system so quickly. It was mid-afternoon. She still had time to come up with some kind of program to counteract the security. Perhaps.

Perhaps. Looking around the room, Felicity wondered if there were cameras watching her every move. Wondered if Ra's could see what she would write down. Arriving at a decision, Felicity crossed over to the end table, opened it and found a tablet and pen. Returning to the couch, she curled her legs under her and proceeded to consider possible ways to combat Ra's with code. And how to hide it within the computer program she would have to instigate in order to appear to complete their mission.

Felicity knew she wasn't very capable of planning strategy or assisting the physical fight out of the Fortress. However, her super skill was computer programming, after all. And she wasn't going to go down without at least attempting a good fight.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Laurel finished what seemed like her thousandth cycle around the room. She sighed as she flopped onto the couch in her suite. For a prison cell, being in a suite wasn't too bad, she supposed. Versus being chained in the dungeon with the guys, she supposed. In a way, she supposed she was happy that misogyny remained prevalent in this part of the world. However, being placed in the position of the number one person to be tortured and killed if the guys failed to complete Ra's' demands wasn't as comforting. It was such a cliché, being the damsel in distress. Which of course she rebelled against.

Laurel shifted position to get more comfortable, curling her long legs under her. How strange her life was now, compared to a few years ago. Heck, even eight, nine years ago. The boy she had a crush on throughout her teenage years grew up to be chosen as ruler of an international group of assassins. Who'd have figured? The man who she hoped right now was coming up with a plan to get them out of this mess.

Suddenly she realized what she had just thought. Perhaps she shouldn't be waiting for Oliver to come up with a plan. Even though she doubted she could get out of here herself, Laurel decided she would turn her thinking to devising a way they could get out of here. Nervous energy still flowed through her, so she got up and began to pace again around the room. Counter-clockwise this time.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Diggle sat on the cement floor, arms resting casually on his knees, and contemplated his manacled wrists. After being here for almost a day, no idea of escape occurred to him. He looked at his companion, similarly chained to the floor of their cell. "Roy, how you doing?"

"Ok. Still got no idea how to get out of here. What about you?"

"Me neither."

"I wonder what Ra's has planned for us?"

"I don't know."

Diggle thought back to the moment it all went to hell. Malcolm had been so certain the catacombs were the best way to enter the Fortress. Safety in numbers, they would've been able to handle the few assassins they would meet on the way. Because of the season, and the time of day, the number of assassins in the building would be considerably less, Malcolm thought.

However, it didn't work that way. They had gotten to the middle of the catacombs, took a turn, and was suddenly surrounded on all sides by dozens of assassins. The sheer number even convinced Malcolm it was useless to put up a fight. They had no other choice but to surrender.

At first Diggle was certain Malcolm had indeed betrayed them. However, all doubt left as he watched Ra's' guards beat him to a bloody pulp before dragging him off to another part of the dungeon. At least, Diggle assumed Malcolm was in another part. Ra's did say he was going to make Malcolm pay, which would indicate he was still alive. At least for now. However, it was debatable whether Malcolm would still be alive to be rescued once they had a plan figured out.

Diggle sighed in frustration. For once, he began to doubt whether Oliver would be able to get them out of this mess. If anyone could. He shook himself and instead turned his thoughts to coming up with a solution.

**AN: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill…if you would like to feed the Muse, please leave a review. It indeed helps the creative process. **


	6. Chapter 6: Planning the heist

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN:****Thank you for returning to my story. I apologize it took me so long for it to appear. The Muse was very uncooperative. She finally came up with some good ideas. (Like how to get them out of this mess, ha.) Please enjoy, especially the little surprise I have for you (one I've been waiting to put into one of my stories)!**

Previously:

_Looking around the room, Felicity wondered if there were cameras watching her every move. Wondered if Ra's could see what she would write down. Arriving at a decision, Felicity crossed over to the end table, opened it and found a tablet and pen. Returning to the couch, she curled her legs under her and proceeded to consider possible ways to combat Ra's with code. And how to hide it within the computer program she would have to instigate in order to appear to complete their mission. _

_Felicity knew she wasn't very capable of planning strategy or assisting the physical fight out of the Fortress. However, her super skill was computer programming, after all. And she wasn't going to go down without at least attempting a good fight. _

It had been quite the restless night. Felicity was used to pulling all-nighters since college, working with the Arrow. However, it hadn't ever been as necessary as it was right now. Lives were at stake.

It took some doing, but she finally figured out some code she could slip in while she was performing the terrorism Ra's was demanding from her. Luckily it hadn't taken all night to do so, just most of it. She was able to lie down for a good three hour "nap". She didn't exactly bounce out of bed when her cell phone alarm went off, but she did feel better than she expected.

One quick shower later and she was ready to face an army, if not Ra's himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Felicity looked at her watch. 7:30 exactly. She opened the door to a young woman, her dark brown hair drawn back in a braid, who walked past Felicity pushing a cart with a covered plate, pitchers of coffee and juice. Felicity quickly stepped aside to allow her to gain access to the room. The servant wheeled the cart to the small table in the room and with a small bow asked if there was anything else she needed. _Yeah, a way out of here._

Surprisingly Felicity held her tongue as she lifted the plate cover to see scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. Felicity wanted to ask for more coffee but resisted the idea. _That all I need, be hyped on caffeine. Surely one pot of coffee will be plenty._

She told the servant there was nothing else and the young woman left. Felicity sat down and glared at the food. Nothing will change if she refused to eat. But her appetite was nonexistent. Sighing she forced herself to pick up the fork and eat anyway. Her brain required fuel to work, after all. And she needed to fight Ra's' evil plan as much as she could.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

As she approached the solitary cabin high in the Tibetan mountains, Nyssa couldn't help but feel a slight touch of apprehension. It had been a long five months, but it was worth it. Ricotta, the elderly medicine woman, the one who had been responsible for Nyssa's care the first three years of her life, was immensely loyal to her. So loyal, in fact, Nyssa had entrusted the devoted family servant with something even more precious to Nyssa than her very life. Ricotta was taking care of Nyssa's most precious possession...her beloved...her Ta-er Sah-fer.

Thinking about Ricotta, Nyssa again marveled at the uncharacteristic leniency of her father all those years ago for choosing one such as Ricotta to take care of his child. Before Nyssa's mother had died, her father was so in love with her, he did anything she wanted. Even bringing her old nanny to care for her. A woman who had already taken care of two generations of Raatkos. Whose loyalty was more aligned with the Raatko women than the all-almighty Ra's al Ghul. And whose loyalty Nyssa was now not afraid to call upon once again.

No one in the higher levels of the League knew what Nyssa had done five months ago. Had dared to do. With only the assistance of two of her most loyal followers, Nyssa had brought her Beloved to Nanda Parbat. And dared to use her father's Lazarus Pit to correct the wrong done to them by the scum Merlyn.

On the night of finding out from that most despicable man, Oliver Queen, that her Sara had indeed been killed, Nyssa had rushed to be alone. To think. To ponder whether she was up to the formidable task of defying her father. After returning to Sara's grave later that night, paying her last respects, reality hit her so hard it took her breath away. Falling to the ground, huge sobs rocked her body until she felt she had nothing more to express.

Right then and there Nyssa knew she had no other choice. Despite the danger, she was determined to take the chance. She just couldn't be apart from her Beloved. Not when they'd finally reconciled. Not when Ta-er Sah-fer was finally happy and settled. To have that happiness ripped away so suddenly, and meaninglessly, had seemed so wrong.

Ricotta had made regular reports to Nyssa on Ta-er Sah-fir's progress. Her physical health, her memories, her identity. And her fighting ability. Finally she had given Nyssa the news she'd been waiting for. Her Ta-er Sah-fer was indeed back, and ready to rejoin the world of the living.

It had been a most difficult five months, having to hide the news of Sara's resurrection from her Beloved's loved ones. All except for one. Nyssa didn't want to acknowledge the small twinge of satisfaction whenever she'd see Oliver overcome with grief or guilt. Just a twinge, for that was all a proper al Ghul would feel.

It was Laurel to whom Nyssa had the most difficulty lying. Developing a relationship with Ta-er Sah-fer's sister on the basis of a lie ended up being extremely and surprisingly difficult for Nyssa. A lie which Nyssa felt would be easily overlooked, forgiven even, in the light of the return of their precious Sara. Once that indeed could be made to happen.

And now, because of her father's foolishness and Queen's arrogance, Ta-er Sah-fer's first appearance to her sister had to be in quite a different way than Nyssa would've preferred. Even though she didn't like it, Nyssa had no other choice but to recruit her assistance in rescuing Queen and his friends. If it were only Oliver, she'd have let him rot. But, Laurel had foolishly allowed herself to be persuaded to participate in the ill-advised rescue attempt of that dreaded man and now was probably wasting away in one of her father's dungeons. Nyssa refused to stand by and see another woman suffer because of Queen, much less her Beloved's own flesh and blood. So, instead of allowing Sara a gentle reintroduction into the world, she was required to participate in a revolt against one of the world's most powerful men.

As she prepared for the first meeting between her and her Beloved, Nyssa took a deep breath, entered the cabin, and announced her presence as she walked into the living room. She knew her arrival would've been caught on the security cameras. The blonde woman sitting in a chair, her back to Nyssa, slowly stood up. The breath caught in Nyssa's throat. Before she could move, she had an armful of beauty as her Beloved enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

They were finally home.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Meanwhile, Oliver had gotten up early, as he usually did. After doing fifteen minutes of calisthenics, he took a shower. By the time he was dressed, breakfast had arrived, covered and on a cart which Oliver rolled over to the inside wall. Shortly after, another knock revealed Diggle in the presence of Ra's and three guards.

As promised by Ra's, Diggle was brought to Oliver's room to begin planning the mission. On one hand, Oliver was very happy to see his friend, to see for himself Diggle was relatively unharmed. However Oliver wasn't looking forward to the task at hand. The two men hugged and then they all walked into the room. Ra's indicated the two men to sit down in the arm chairs, while he sat on the couch opposite them.

Ra's smiled at the two men. Oliver observed Diggle having an impartial look on his face, which he knew hid a healthy amount of caution.

"Mr. Diggle, I apologize for your accommodations."

Diggle nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. When Ra's didn't continue, Diggle looked at Oliver, who moved his shoulders slightly. Diggle took a breath before asking, "What is it you want Oliver and me to do, exactly?"

"Straight to the point. Admirable." Ra's looked to his left, and a soldier stepped forward. Producing a folder, he handed it to his Master, who accepted it with a nod.

"In this folder is all the information you need in order to plan your mission. Except, of course, the procedures your Ms. Smoak will use to enable you to infiltrate the building." Ra's handed the folder to Oliver. "Those, of course, we will have once she obtains them later today."

Oliver heard Diggle inhale in preparation to saying something. He quickly laid a hand on his arm and breathed a silent thanks when Diggle remained quiet. Oliver also watched as a quick quirk of his lips indicated that Ra's had also known Diggle wanted to say something. Instead Ra's stood up, bringing his soldiers to attention behind him.

"As I said, any questions you might have, Mr. Diggle, will be answered by either the information in the folder or by Mr. Queen." The man walked to the door, turned around, and said, "Enjoy your breakfast. Lunch will be served at noon. I will then return this afternoon for the plan."

Oliver watched as Diggle barely contained himself until the soldiers' footsteps were no longer heard. Diggle turned to Oliver and said, "You got to be kidding me, Man. Ra's actually expects us to plan sabotage? Of our own city? Why?"

Oliver sighed, got up and walked over to the food cart. He wheeled it over to the small table and gestured Diggle to join him. As Diggle took his seat, Oliver placed the breakfast on the table. "Yes, unfortunately, he does expect us to do exactly that."

"And he is making Felicity hack into the water utilities' security computers?"

"Yes. Under threat to her mother, as well as to the rest of us."

"Have you seen Laurel? I've been worried about her. Roy and I happen to be sharing a cell, so I know he's doing okay."

Oliver looked at his friend and attempted to swallow the growing lump in his throat. "Um, she's fine. For now." Diggle remained silent. "Unless we don't complete our mission. Ra's threatens to start killing our team, beginning with Laurel."

Diggle looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him and grimaced. He shook his head. "So, do you have any ideas on how we get out of this then?"

Oliver quickly brought up his index finger to his mouth then in one smooth movement moved his hand to comb through his short haircut. Diggle nodded silently, getting the message. He focused on his breakfast for several bites, as did Oliver.

Diggle searched for something safe to say and decided to bring up the mission. "So, I suppose you know everything in the folder?"

So Oliver began to discuss the details of the mission as they ate their breakfast.

**AN: Finally, got this chapter done. Hope it was entertaining. What did you think about my special guests? If you like, please leave me your thoughts about this story, or this chapter. Always appreciated. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Setting Up the Mission

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN:****Thank you for returning to my story. Hope this chapter stands up to the rest. It was kind of a bugger to get out. Please enjoy it. **

Previously:

_Diggle looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him and grimaced. He shook his head. "So, do you have any ideas on how we get out of this then?" _

_Oliver quickly brought up his index finger to his mouth then in one smooth movement moved his hand to comb through his short haircut. Diggle nodded silently, getting the message. He focused on his breakfast for several bites, as did Oliver. _

_Diggle searched for something safe to say and decided to bring up the mission. "So, I suppose you know everything in the folder?" _

_So Oliver began to discuss the details of the mission as they ate their breakfast. _

They ended up planning the mission in their usual efficient manner, even without Felicity's immediate assistance. With years of working with Felicity, Oliver could almost in complete confidence predict the plans she would come up with. So he and Diggle discussed how they would sneak into the utilities plant to the room where the water was processed before being sent out to the city. Where they would proceed to poison their city. Under threat of injury to their team.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Previously:

_As she prepared for the first meeting between her and her Beloved, Nyssa took a deep breath, entered the cabin, and announced her presence as she walked into the living room. She knew her arrival would've been caught on the security cameras. The blonde woman sitting in a chair, her back to Nyssa, slowly stood up. The breath caught in Nyssa's throat. Before she could move, she had an armful of beauty as her Beloved enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug._

_They were finally home._

Their reunion was glorious They spent the night in each other's arms, Nyssa giving herself that much before she willingly turned her mind to the business at hand. After they had slept for five hours, Nyssa sensed Sara stir and forced herself awake completely. After all, they did have a mission to accomplish, and a Team Arrow to save. And no time to lose.

It was a truly wonderful surprise to find, indeed, all of her Beloved's memories had indeed returned. Besides enjoying being with her once more, it certainly made planning for the rescue mission much easier. Nyssa didn't need to spend time bringing Sara up to date with everything, or how they were going to proceed with the rescue itself. Being her Beloved, Sara had been privy to the complete lay-out of Nanda Parbat, and due to her amazing memory, Sara still remembered it.

Nyssa had found out her father's plans through her contacts in the Fortress, and when he was going to carry it out. Tomorrow afternoon the group was heading to Starling City to begin her father's plans to sabotage the world. For many reasons, Nyssa had attempted to discourage her father regarding this direction, but he remained the stubborn old fool he always had been. So, for the future of the League, Nyssa knew she had to defy her father and prevent him from carrying out his dangerous plans.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

Previously:

_She told the servant there was nothing else and the young woman left. Felicity sat down and glared at the food. Nothing will change if she refused to eat. But her appetite was nonexistent. Sighing she forced herself to pick up the fork and eat anyway. Her brain required fuel to work, after all. And she needed to fight Ra's' evil plan as much as she could._

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Felicity opened it to find a guard standing at attention. "Master requests your presence in the computer room at this time. He hopes you had enough time for your breakfast."

Felicity nodded, and proceeded to follow the guard out the door and down the hall. They were joined by two other guards, who filed behind them._ I need three guards? Really? I guess I look more dangerous than I feel. _

Felicity was brought to a comfortably-sized room with two rows of desks, four computers each. Selecting one of the desks, she settled in the chair, turned on the computer, and familiarized herself with the available programs when the dreaded voice of their captor floated over to her.

"Good morning, Ms. Smoak. I trust you slept well?"

"Amazing how death threats aid in getting a restful sleep," came uninvited out of her mouth. Felicity froze, her eyes widened, and she swallowed. She turned to face the man, dreading to see what his reaction to her unbidden remark was.

"Ah, yes, your well-known sense of humor, Ms. Smoak." His smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Now, down to business. Your assignment this morning, is to familiarize yourself with the security measures of the Starling City Water Plant, plan out how you will assist your colleagues to get into the water plant in order to taint the city water, and to leave without a trace."

Felicity nodded, not trusting her voice from betraying her fear. However, Ra's didn't appear satisfied with such an answer.

"Any questions, Ms. Smoak?"

Swallowing hard, Felicity attempted to keep her voice steady. "No, sir, no questions at this time." Amazing enough, she didn't add another useless babble to her answer.

"Good enough. I would think two hours is sufficient time for you to complete this task?"

Felicity nodded.

"And I am certain I do not need to add this, but I will still caution you not to attempt any subterfuge. No sneaking in any hidden messages, no attempts at contacting _anyone. _Do you understand?"

Felicity controlled the impulse to roll her eyes and answered, "Yes, Mr. al Ghul, understood. Crystal clear."

However, Ra's again wanted more of an answer. He cocked his head as he waited for her reply. She couldn't help herself; she was reminded of how she had looked at Oliver the first time he had entered her cubicle with his shot-up computer. Shaking her head in an attempt to bring her attention back to the matter at hand, she rapidly tried to figure out what he wanted to know. She wasn't certain but decided to take a guess.

"What? I told you, I understand. Of course I will not attempt to sneak any hidden messages or cries for help. I never thought of it. Girl Scouts' honor, even though I never was a girl scout." As Ra's' face began to display a frown, Felicity rapidly thought of another possible reason for his displeasure instead of concern for possible hacking. Luckily one occurred to her. "I mean, of course I can get it all done within two hours." She hoped it was the reassurance Ra's was looking for.

"If that is too much time, please let a guard know when you are done. Also, plan on implementing the plan tomorrow. Provided your colleagues hold up their end of the plan as well. I will be checking on them later." _I guess that was indeed the answer he was looking for. _

Turning around smartly, Ra's left, his robes falling into place behind him. Two of the guards followed. Felicity watched them leave until she heard a remaining guard ask her to take her seat. She shook herself out of her fog, sat down, and attempted to get her nerves, and her racing heart, under control. Indeed, Ra's was one scary individual, and definitely had the ability to stare down his opponents very well. Felicity sighed and began to work on breaking into the water utilities of her hometown.

She waited for a while to start thinking about where to install the special code she had developed. The guards kept a close eye on her, taking turns walking past her, eyes intent on the screen. Felicity was pleased with herself that she didn't allow herself get unnerved with their hovering. She was able to familiarize herself with the security layout and the computer system of the utility company. As she began to put into place her plan of infiltration, Felicity also inserted the emergency call for help she could trigger when it was considered safe, which would call attention to the sabotage. She also inserted, deep within the code, a last-ditch safety valve that would shut down all water if nothing else stopped the mission from going forward. The last thing she included was to set a time limit set two days from now, for the code to self-destruct if not initiated by then. Felicity leaned back, satisfied with her efforts.

The plan was pretty straightforward. All it would take would be Oliver and Diggle entering a computer code when ready, which would initiate a sequence of events, beginning with part of the security fence would temporarily malfunction, enabling the men to enter the grounds while a fire alarm in another part of the plant going off, pulling resources away from the main area. Then, a loop of the security tape would take place, which would play for twenty minutes to hide the intruders' entry into the Fortress itself.

Felicity was just finishing the final touches when Ra's entered the room without warning, followed by the same two guards from the morning. "I trust everything is satisfactory, Ms. Smoak?"

"Yes, I put in the mechanisms I need to get Diggle and Oliver into the plant, and to shut down the security measures. All it needs is the final step of initiating the process, once we confirm when we are actually carrying out the plan."

"Why not set it all up right now?"

"More of a chance for their security people to locate the breach. This way, it remains totally hidden until I activate it."

"Well done. Now, we will go meet up with your colleagues to finalize the plans."

Ra's left, followed by one of the guards. The other guard gestured for Felicity to follow him. As they walked down several corridors, with their twists and turns, Felicity found herself wondering if she should stock up on bread crumbs. As if she would ever get the chance to wander the corridors unguarded, she thought wryly.

Before she knew it, she was being ushered into a room similar to the one she slept in last night. Diggle and Oliver were bent over the coffee table, papers scattered over it talking earnestly. They startled when Ra's coughed.

"Is there a problem, gentleman?"

Felicity watched as Oliver's passive mask went over his features. _Something's up. _She wondered what difficulty had arisen now. _Our missions always run so smoothly_. She rolled her eyes at her untimely sarcastic thought and attempted to look relaxed.

"No, Ra's, not at all. We…well of course we ran into a few snags, because this is something we normally not do, so we had to wrap our minds around a different mindset. It took longer than I wanted it to, that's all."

"Are you saying you need more time?"

"Well, our presentation won't be as smooth as I would've liked, but the basics are there." Giving Felicity a tight smile, he continued, "So I gather Felicity is finished with her part of the assignment?"

Ra's nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Please, take a seat. Let's discuss what we have."

The Arrow team looked at each other and sat down. First Felicity reviewed, using blueprints Ra's provided, what security measures existed in the plant, and the plans she had implemented in order for the two men to gain entrance into the building.

"As per Ra's' instructions, I have set everything you need up, and only needing you to activate the code to set it all in motion. It will temporarily disable a part of the fence, where you can sneak into the grounds, then set up a loop in the security tape for 20 minutes, which I know is plenty of time for you two to get in, and get out again. They understandably have no reason for much security besides the electronics, so they are under the misguided belief that it is enough. In front of the main room, there are silent alarms which will be deactivated when you activate the code. Also the code for the door will be reset to the one I will give you, so you can gain access to the room. The main reservoir that goes out to the city is in this room, so all you…all you need to do is empty the virus into the vat. The regular processes will take care of the rest."

Oliver and Diggle nodded. "That is what I figured you'd set up, so this is what we came up with," Oliver said as he outlined the plan he and Diggle had devised in order to ensure their getting into the utilities plant without difficulty.

As Oliver finished, Ra's leaned back into his chair and spent several moments supposedly evaluating what was said. He then nodded, and got up. "Well, it sounds sufficient. As Ms. Smoak has said, she has set the entire process up to be started when a code is entered. You men will accompany me in flying over to Starling City tomorrow afternoon, landing at night, and you will do the job. We will then return immediately afterwards."

Ra's stood up, his guards standing at attention. "Mr. Diggle, you will stay here in this suite tonight instead of the dungeon. You need to get a good night's rest. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you three to eat supper together, even though I did consider it. There will be time afterwards for you three to socialize again." Walking to the door, Ra's stated, "Please come along, Ms. Smoak. I am certain you are exhausted with all the planning you have had to do today and need some time to relax."

Felicity looked at Oliver and Diggle, with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Oliver winked at her and stood up. She leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. "It will be okay, Felicity. Stay safe until we return," Oliver whispered into her ear.

Choking back tears, Felicity said, "You two please be careful as well, Oliver." She pulled out of his embrace, gave Diggle a watery smile, and hurried to the door where Ra's was waiting. Ra's nodded as she looked at him and extended his arm towards the door, indicating for her to exit before him, which she did silently.

After they left, Oliver and Diggle looked at each other. Diggle shook his head as he fell into a chair. "It's going to be okay, man. Somehow."

Oliver gave a little shrug. "I hope so, Diggle, but I don't know how."

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, and continuing to follow this story. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you like, a review would surely make my day. And helps keep that pesky Muse in line. See you next chapter! Looks like the end of this adventure is getting closer, I do believe. Will our heroes be able to save the day and prevent the destruction of Starling City? Please return when I post the new chapter to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Is this it?

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN: Thank you again so very much for all your wonderful comments, reviews, favs and follows throughout this story. So happy it is being enjoyed. **

Previously:

_Felicity looked at Oliver and Diggle, with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Oliver winked at her and stood up. She leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. "It will be okay, Felicity. Stay safe until we return."_

_Choking back tears, Felicity said, "You two please be careful as well, Oliver." She pulled out of his embrace, gave Diggle a watery smile, and hurried to the door. Ra's nodded as she looked at him, indicating for her to exit before him, which she did silently. _

_After they left, Oliver and Diggle looked at each other. Diggle shook his head as he fell into a chair. "It's going to be okay, man. Somehow."_

_Oliver gave a little shrug. "I hope so, but I don't know how."_

Early the next afternoon, Nyssa and Sara approached the grounds of the fortress. They stopped outside the fence, and Nyssa opened up her knapsack She got out two binoculars, handed one pair to Sara, and took a quick look around the grounds. No one was around. She then took out a small laptop, which she set it up, and quickly accessed the security system of the Fortress, temporarily turning off the sensors for the part of the fence they were at, enabling them to enter the grounds. In stealth, they made their way over to the small airfield, cautiously looking out for any soldiers patrolling the area but did not discover any, as Nyssa knew they wouldn't. Her supporters had taken care of any possible guards to the area.

Nyssa would have preferred to have carried out this rescue under cover of darkness, but her father's timing prevented this. She marveled that, because of the time difference, the time of their departure certainly helped with reducing any security risks. Or at least that was what Ra's would've thought, since the lack of darkness certainly wouldn't be a positive factor in any rescuer's favor.

Her group of supporters, small in number but some of the best fighters in the League, were ready to assist them with the plan. Several of them were in the process of collecting the prisoners, even Malcolm from the dungeon, and will be bringing them to the airfield. The rest of her supporters were already assembled strategically around the airstrip. Nyssa and Sara stealthily approached to join them.

They didn't have to wait long. After fifteen minutes, a jeep then pulled up, and Ra's, Oliver and Diggle got out, followed by three LOA soldiers who were accompanying them on the trip. Feeling confident in his security measures, not suspecting his daughter's return, Ra's had left most of his guards at the Fortress. As they approached the waiting airplane, they gave no indication of being concerned with possible danger.

With a nod, Nyssa indicated to proceed with the plan. As the group passed by some of the soldiers hiding behind equipment, they jumped out. One of the soldiers grabbed Oliver and Diggle and pushed them out of the way. Five soldiers separated their fellow former teammates and began to fight them. Two others pulled guns on Ra's, silently ordering him to stay put.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

The day had begun for Oliver and Diggle quite ordinary, considering what they had in store for them at its end. They woke up, ate breakfast, attempted to keep the other's spirits encouraged, and worked off some of their excess energy through calisthenics. Of course they also reviewed the plan several times, for they did not doubt they would have to execute it, despite their misgivings.

Time passed slowly for the two men. Finally, however, the time did finally arrive when they were shown out of their room and met Ra's downstairs. They walked out the back door of the Fortress into a jeep. As they rode along the short path to the airstrip, Oliver attempted to control the rising nervousness in his entire body. Ever vigilant, he kept his eyes out for possible escape options, but unfortunately none appeared.

Needless to say, he hadn't expected rescue to happen before they boarded the plane. It all happened so quickly he could barely process what was happening in front of him. The woman he had thought was lost to them was suddenly in front of them, fighting alongside her Beloved, preventing a catastrophe. Oliver didn't know what shocked him more, the rescue or the fact that Sara was once again alive when he had thought she was dead.

The fight was over as quickly as it began. Of course, the three soldiers were no threat to such skilled fighters such as Nyssa and Sara. Oliver watched as Nyssa turned to face her father, who was being held at gunpoint.

Nyssa walked towards her father. Her eyes holding his in a steely gaze, her face solemn, she waited for him to speak.

"Daughter," he said.

She replied in an even tone, "Father."

"What are you doing?"

"Father, this is a ridiculous idea, planning to sabotage Western cities. That is why I had to stop you. Keeping these people as your prisoners is also wrong. The League has much more important matters it should be addressing than any foolish ideas about your so-called plans to reinvent the world. Or the Western hemisphere."

Ra's shook his head. "I thought you were pleased being my Heir."

"I am, Father; I simply do not agree with you all the time. I also want to make sure there is a League to govern. And a world in which to operate." She gave a curt laugh. "But I thought I had been removed as your Heir, nevertheless?"

Ra's shrugged. "I knew you opposed my idea for world renewal. So I went another way for my Heir."

Nyssa shook her head. "I do not understand why, Father. It did not work the other two times you tried. The Detective stopped you both times."

"That is why I decided to go a different way. Only to find my own daughter betraying me."

"Father, I do not mean to betray you. I also do not wish to kill you. However, I will not allow you to continue with such a foolish plan. Do I have your word of surrender, and letting go of this plan, once and for all? Let us, instead, concentrate on more important matters."

Ra's looked at the guards holding guns on him. "So, I gather you think you win?"

"Do you have another idea, Father? Half the League has disagreed with your idea from the beginning. Especially using outsiders to carry it out. Goes against our usual operating procedures." Swallowing a small smile and sending a meaningful look at Oliver, she added, "A person might think this whole scheme was a personal vendetta against one person, instead of simply attempting to renew the world."

Shaking his head, Ra's said, "Daughter, I warn you…"

"Father, if you don't want to discuss this further, I suggest you allow me to call my guards to bring out the rest of our visitors to join Oliver and Diggle, and allow them to go home. Now."

Oliver watched the exchange with baited breath. Could this actually be the end to this nightmare? He hoped Ra's had the intelligence to see the wisdom of abandoning his ridiculous idea. Despite it all, Oliver thought that would be the best way for Ra's to save face with all of this. Beside him, Diggle was barely holding in his nervous anxiety, and was ready to spring into action if needed. Oliver exchanged looks with him, and gave him a slight nod. They then turned their attention back to the drama unfolding in front of them.

Ra's shrugged. "Daughter, you present some overwhelming evidence." After a moment, he said, "Yes, I do believe Mr. Queen and his friends are now free to go."

Oliver heard some sounds, and looked towards the Fortress. A car pulled up and the rest of his team got out and rushed towards them. Nyssa caught Oliver's questioning look. "I may have anticipated my father's decision and had my supporters bring them here already."

A small hand slipped into Oliver's and he looked down into Felicity's smiling face as she slid into place beside him. He squeezed her hand and waited for the explosion. As expected, it was immediate.

Felicity looked from Nyssa to the woman standing next to her. The rest of his team gathered around them as she asked, "Sara? Is it really you? How could it be you, Sara? Oliver, did you know about this? Why didn't you tell us?"

Oliver squeezed her hand again. "I did not know until now as well." He then heard another feminine sob. Turning to his other side, Oliver gathered Laurel in a small hug as well.

"I can't believe you are alive," Laurel said, in between sobs, while looking at her now-resurrected sister. "How did this happen?"

Sara caught Oliver's eyes as she walked over to them and took Laurel in her arms. "I'll let Oliver explain it to you. But I am so happy to see you as well. I had to get you out of here."

"What?"

"Nyssa retrieved me from where I was recuperating, and told me about your capture. Of course I had to come with her, to get you guys out of here."

Oliver said, "Yes, I want to thank both you and Nyssa."

Nyssa gave a curt nod. "Just do me a favor. Don't do anything to catch my father's attention again."

Oliver returned the curt nod with one of his own. He addressed Sara. "What are your plans?"

Sara looked at Nyssa. "I have decided to stay here with Nyssa. Help her return the League back to normal."

"I can certainly understand, but I have missed you. Hope you can visit us soon," Felicity said as she gave Sara a hug.

"Yes, of course, I plan on a visit. I have to visit my father." Looking at Laurel, she said, "Perhaps let me tell Dad I'm alive." She sighed. "I'll come home within the month to do that, okay?"

Laurel looked between Oliver and her sister. "Since I don't understand everything I guess I will have to."

Roy and Diggle gave Sara quick hugs. "Okay, we will wait for you to get things sorted out here, and will see you soon in Starling," Diggle said.

Roy smiled at Sara. "You won't believe how good I've become at shooting arrows."

"I told you you'd improve. I am glad." Sara looked at Ra's standing to the side of them with an inscrutable look on his face. "I believe we need to let you guys leave now. Like I say, I will come visit soon." Reaching for her sister again, she gave her another hug. "Have a good trip home, and take care."

Laurel gave her a watery smile and shook her head. "I cannot believe it, Sara. I just can't believe it. I've missed you so much."

"I know, and I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Oliver quickly asked Nyssa, "But Nyssa, how exactly _did_ Sara rise from the dead?"

Nyssa quirked an eyebrow at him. "You probably have guessed _how. _The night I was in Starling and found out about Sara, I decided I wasn't going to leave without her."

Laurel's eyes widened as she looked at Nyssa. "You dug up my sister?"

Nyssa shrugged. "I did what I had to do. I then snuck her home here to Nanda Parbat and proceeded to use my Father's Lazarus Pit."

"Just like Oliver?" Felicity asked.

Nyssa nodded. "Yes, I guess. Just like Oliver."

The discussion was interrupted by a cough. Oliver turned to Ra's. Giving one final nod to the man who had terrorized his life for the past four months, he asked, "Well, Ra's, may I assume you will be leaving us alone after this? All of our business is now settled?"

Ra's nodded. "Yes, I have changed my mind. I will reinstate my daughter as my Heir, and you and your friends may return to Starling City." Looking at the airplane waiting, he said, "My pilot will deliver you safely home."

Overlooked by the team, Malcolm had been held back by two guards. He was now escorted to the group. Nyssa asked Oliver, "So, Oliver, is Al Sa-her welcome to travel back with you as well?"

Oliver looked at the man who had brought so much angst to him and his team over the past months, getting them in this mess to begin with. He purposely avoided looking at his team as he replied, "Yes, we will bring Malcolm home with us as well. He did come to rescue us, after all, and for that I am grateful."

"After all that man has done to you, you still concern yourself with Al Sal-her?" Ra's asked Oliver, barely hiding his puzzlement.

Oliver shrugged. "I can't help it. He grows on a person. Like fungus."

Felicity stifled a giggle. Malcolm only glared at Oliver but didn't comment.

Ra's considered the information. After a moment he nodded. "Yes, he may also leave. And hopefully never cross my sights ever again." Allowing his gaze to encompass the group, Ra's said, "You may now board the plane. It is ready to take off." He turned around and walked towards the Fortress.

"That's all? No apology, no final words?" Oliver shouldn't be surprised by such a remark making its appearance from the petite blonde at his side, but he still was.

"No, Felicity, let's just take our leave. Thankfully." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as Ra's continued to walk to the Fortress without pause. He looked at his group, nodded towards the plane, and led Felicity towards the plane.

They boarded the plane in silence without difficulty and found seats. As everyone got settled, Oliver looked around at his team, his family, and could not believe it was finally over. His nightmare was over.

**AN: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story, and reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! If you like, please let me know what you liked about it. It would so make my day! Oh, and if there are anyone out there not familiar with "The Detective", this refers to Batman, who had his own run-ins with Ra's, on which the show has based Oliver's encounters with Ra's. I especially enjoy slipping Batman in my stories, since the show is unfortunately unable to, for legal reasons, blah blah blah. I just hope you, the reader, have enjoyed them as well, here and my other stories. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Mission Goes Through

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN: This isn't an ending to the story; it's an alternate ending. I am still torn how I wanted to handle posting this….but I decided to go this route for now. **

**I've decided to try something new that I never have done before, posting an alternative to one of my stories. This story replaces Chapter 8 and continues from there for an alternative ending. Trying to be edgier, I suppose. See whether this ending is better received, since the ending I had posted was perceived as anti-climactic. At first I wasn't going to, but my Muse ran with it. So I decided to try it, and I believe it worked. So I hope you give it a try and let me know what you think. Thank you for checking this out.**

*****AGAIN substitute this chapter for chapter 8….a different, probably more exciting ending. Hope you let me know what you think. It is multiple chapter-ending, however, so stay tuned. **

Previously:

_Felicity looked at Oliver and Diggle, with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Oliver winked at her and stood up. She leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. "It will be okay, Felicity. Stay safe until we return."_

_Choking back tears, Felicity said, "You two please be careful as well, Oliver." She pulled out of his embrace, gave Diggle a watery smile, and hurried to the door. Ra's nodded as she looked at him, indicating for her to exit before him, which she did silently. _

_After they left, Oliver and Diggle looked at each other. Diggle shook his head as he fell into a chair. "It's going to be okay, man. Somehow."_

_Oliver gave a little shrug. "I hope so, but I don't know how."_

The day had begun for Oliver and Diggle quite ordinary, considering what they had in store for them at its end. They woke up, ate breakfast, attempted to keep the other's spirits encouraged, and worked off some of their excess energy through calisthenics. Of course they also reviewed the plan several times, for they did not doubt they would have to execute it, despite their misgivings. They also wanted to see if any new ideas of escape would occur to either one of them, but none did. Especially with the rest of the Team remaining in the Fortress, out of their reach.

Time passed slowly for the two men. Finally, however, the time did finally arrive when they were shown out of their room and met Ra's downstairs. They walked out the back door of the Fortress into a jeep. As they rode along the short path to the airstrip, Oliver attempted to control the rising nervousness in his entire body. Ever vigilant, he kept his eyes out for possible escape options, but unfortunately none appeared. Instead, they boarded the plane and took off for Starling City.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Unknown to Oliver and Diggle, Nyssa and Sara had approached the grounds of the fortress that afternoon, planning on rescuing them. The potential rescuers stopped outside the fence, and Nyssa opened up her knapsack She got out two binoculars, handed one pair to Sara, and took a quick look around the grounds. No one was around. She then took out a small laptop, which she set it up, and quickly accessed the security system of the Fortress, temporarily turning off the sensors for the part of the fence they were at, enabling them to enter the grounds. In stealth, they made their way over to the small airfield, cautiously looking out for any soldiers patrolling the area but did not discover any, as Nyssa knew they wouldn't. The plan had been for her supporters to take care of any possible guards to the area.

For two professionally trained assassins, they weren't often taken by surprise. Usually. Unless the ones doing the surprising were also professionally trained assassins. Which, without Nyssa or Sara knowing, three such assassins were sneaking up on them. And both were knocked out at the same time with timed darts loaded with a knock-out potion.

Two hours later they both began to wake up. Nyssa slowly stirred, as her memory returned. Eyes flying open, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Iron bars in front and both sides of her, with her back resting against a brick wall. She didn't have to look down to see she was chained to the wall by manacles on her wrists and ankles. Also without surprise, her Beloved was beside her, groggily waking up as well, also similarly restrained.

"What happened, Nyssa?"

"I am not sure. Obviously, I have a traitor in my ranks."

"Obviously."

Nyssa's lips formed a small, tight smile. "Yes. I do not know who."

Sara slowly shook her head, "Beloved, at this point I do not think it matters."

Nyssa looked out of the cell, her eyes wandering over all surfaces she could see from her position. She didn't see anything giving her any clues. Listening, she didn't hear anything or anyone either. Through the small amount of sunlight shining through the small windows lining the corridor outside their cell, she could tell it was only late afternoon. They had hours to wait until her father returned from Starling. If they were in anybody else's cell they would be able to escape easily. However, since it were her fellow Assassins who had captured them, they knew where lock picks and other escape tools would be hidden. Nyssa knew it would be pointless to check for any remaining tools, but she did so anyway. Unfortunately, as she feared, all of her tools had been removed.

"How much trouble are we in when your father returns?" Her Beloved asked. Nyssa smiled as she observed Sara cringe, knowing her question sounded like that of a teenager.

"I hate to think about it. Hopefully I will come up with a convincing argument for him not to roast us over open coals."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I sure hope so." After a few minutes of silence, Sara asked, "Will your father actually have Oliver and Diggle carry out the plan?"

"I am afraid so, Beloved. That is why I wanted to stop them from going."

"Did you say your father had Felicity Smoak hack into their computers?"

Nyssa sensed what Sara was trying to discover. "Yes, under threat of death, she was to do the job and the job only." She wanted to say more, but she was afraid of any possible eavesdroppers.

"You don't know Felicity." Sara met Nyssa's eyes head on and shook her head slightly, also not wanting to say anything more in case of listening ears. Nyssa nodded in acknowledgement and turned her attention to her restraints. With nothing else to do, she examined them, looking for any possible weakness. As expected, she didn't find any. It was good luck they had stopped talking, for several minutes later an unwelcome voice interrupted their thoughts.

"I apologize for the accommodations, Mistress, but I am afraid we need to check with Master before we allow you your freedom once again."

Nyssa startled as she looked up to watch Sarab approach their cell. _I should have known he was involved. _

"You will pay for this, Sarab."

"No, Mistress, I am afraid it will be you and Taer Sa-fir who will be punished for your attempt at mutiny."

Nyssa pinched her lips shut, tamping down the response that had threatened to come out. The only person she needed to answer to was her father. If it would've helped, she'd attempt to persuade Sarab to release them. However, Sarab's loyalty to her father was well-known, so Nyssa was going to save her dignity and not even try.

"What is the purpose for your visit, Sarab?"

"Perhaps you would be willing to share your objectives for your actions. So I can prepare your defense to present to your father."

"Do not do me any favors, Sarab."

"I am not, but I do care about both you and Oliver." Sarab nodded towards Sara. "As well, in extension, Oliver's team." Sara met his gaze unflinching with a solemn look upon her face.

"Mr. Queen did not have any knowledge we were attempting this attempt. Neither he or Mr. Diggle should be punished."

"Unless they are going to sabotage the mission itself."

Nyssa looked sharply at Sarab. "They would not dare risk the safety of their team by disobeying my father."

Sarab nonchalantly shrugged. "I would also think you would not attempt to do so either, but you did."

Nyssa gave a one-shoulder shrug, acknowledging the truth of Sarab's statement but refused to rise to the bait. Instead, she asked, "What would you recommend, Sarab?"

"First, tell me your reasons for your actions. I then would be better able to recommend your future actions."

"Again, why should we discuss this with you?" Sara asked.

"Taer Sa-fir, I only have your best interests at heart, in light of your circumstances. As Master's right hand, I need to gather all information pertinent to the case."

"If that is so, Sarab, I will take advantage of my relationship with my father and will only speak to him about this," Nyssa said, after exchanging glances with Sara, who gave a slight nod.

Sarab gave a solemn nod of his own. "Your decision, Mistress. I will see you later then." He left without a further look at either of them.

Sara said in a detached tone, "That was interesting."

"And disappointing. I did not get any information from him."

"Did you expect to?"

"No, not really. I apologize again, my Beloved, for getting you involved in this."

"We have no time for apologies. We need to figure out a way out of here, Nyssa. Not only for ourselves, but my sister and her friends."

"And Mr. Queen."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're still jealous of Oliver," Sara gave her beloved a sideways smile.

Nyssa chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, Beloved, you know the answer to that." She gave Sara a sideways look of her own. "But I know the joy you get out of teasing me about that." The smile disappeared, however, as Nyssa returned to business. "You are correct, though, we need to figure out something."

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, their flight to Starling City was uneventful. They unboarded without difficulty, and got into a limousine waiting for them, Oliver and Diggle sitting across from Ra's, with the three accompanying LOA soldiers in the back of the limousine. Oliver found Ra's' eyes considering him once the car pulled away from the curb. He waited for Ra's to break the silence.

"I know, with your limited view of the world, you do not understand the purpose of this mission. Or what a beautiful world this will accomplish."

"I'm glad you understand my refusal to believe that, Ra's. We like this world the way it is. It may not be perfect, but no one has to die for it to continue."

"Tsk, tsk, Oliver. That is not the correct mindset fitting Wareeth al Ghul."

Oliver's lips disappeared into a thin line. A small smile appeared on Ra's' face. Oliver knew Ra's fully understood Oliver's feelings about being his heir, and continued to enjoy baiting him. He decided to ignore the bait. "I trust nothing has changed in the plan since last night?"

Ra's shook his head slowly. "No, nothing has changed. I am sorry that no rescue happened for you. I am sure you were depending upon that."

Oliver suddenly sensed another meaning to Ra's' words. After exchanging a glance with Digg, he decided quickly to address it. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Ra's sighed in an attempt at a faux apology. "I regret to inform you I have acquired two more hostages to insure your continued cooperation. Taer Sa-fir and, unfortunately my own daughter, were prevented from rescuing you at the airstrip this afternoon." Continuing as if he hadn't noticed Oliver's shocked exclamation, Ra's asked, "I suppose you did not know anything about this? That you did not corrupt my daughter to betray me, use my Lazarus Pit on her Beloved, and try to rescue you?"

Oliver felt as though his body had turned to ice. He had three, now five, people to worry about, and he had no idea what Ra's was accusing him. "Ra's, you have to believe me. I have no idea what you are talking about. And Taer Sa-fir? How could she be alive?" Swallowing, he said, "I had no idea, and had nothing to do with any rescue attempt. You have to believe me."

Ra's continued to hold Oliver's eyes for a long minute, then he smiled and leaned back into the seat. "Of course you did not know about the rescue plan. I eliminated every possibility of someone contacting you in the Fortress. Luckily, I was also able to eliminate all my daughter's allies, after I found out about her plan to betray me."

Oliver squashed a thread of sympathy that appeared when he thought of the soldiers who were killed due to Nyssa's attempted rescue plan. They were LOA soldiers, after all.

"Wareeth, you are surprised about the Lazarus Pit? Surely you cannot doubt its existence, because of your own resurrection?"

Oliver heard Diggle's intake of surprise but didn't look at him. He kept his eyes on Ra's. "So, Sara is really alive?"

"For now, Wareeth. For now. Until I determine what to do with her."

Oliver leaned back into the seat, unable to hide the tension any longer. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and attempted to breathe slow, steady breaths to regain his calm. After regaining it, he opened his eyes to find Ra's watching him. Of course. Oliver decided to look out the window to see where they were in the city, only to find out that the utilities building was within range.

"As exciting as this conversation has been, we are almost at the utilities building. Do you have any final instructions for us before we get this over with?"

Ra's arched an eyebrow, considered his question and shook his head. "No, I am sure, because your colleagues' lives depend upon it, you and Mr. Diggle have it well-handled."

They rode in silence for several minutes until the limousine pulled up in the back of the utilities building, outside the security fence. Diggle caught Oliver's eye and nodded, and they both got out, taking their bags of equipment with them.

Diggle set up the computer as Felicity had instructed him. Before entering the code, Diggle looked at Oliver. "Are we ready?"

Oliver shook his head sadly. "I guess so. Nothing else comes to mind."

"Here it goes then," Diggle entered the code.

**AN: This has been fun developing. I sure hope it is as much fun to read. As I did a final read-through, I found my body tensing up…I think I may have succeeded with writing a more exciting dangerous chapter. Hope you agree, and hope you will let me know. So…hopefully I will not let you be on the cliff too long….we shall see….See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Consequences

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN: Thanks for returning….**

*****If you missed it, this is a continuation of the alternate ending I have come up with for this story, beginning with Chapter 9 replacing Chapter 8 in the first story. I decided to group it together under the same story with the original ending. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, new follows and favs. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

*****Since getting on the internet is a tricky thing for me lately, I decided to post two chapters today. Sigh. Want to see how you like this one as well. Please enjoy and let me know!**

Previously:

_"__As exciting as this conversation has been, we are almost at the utilities building. Do you have any final instructions for us before we get this over with?"_

_Ra's arched an eyebrow, considered his question and shook his head. "No, I am sure, because your colleagues' lives depend upon it, you and Mr. Diggle have it well-handled." _

_They rode in silence for several minutes until the limousine pulled up in the back of the utilities building, outside the security fence. Diggle caught Oliver's eye and nodded, and they both got out, taking their bags of equipment with them. _

_Diggle set up the computer as Felicity had instructed him. Before entering the code, Diggle looked at Oliver. "Are we ready?"_

_Oliver shook his head sadly. "I guess so. Nothing else comes to mind."_

_"__Here it goes then," Diggle entered the code. _

The two men covered their heads, protecting themselves from the little spark occurring as the electric fence short-circuited. Oliver then took wire cutters and cut a hole in the fence while Diggle kept an eye out on the surroundings. Once done, Oliver led the way onto the grounds. They snuck their way to the back door, and Oliver punched in the code Felicity had given them. Listening for any unexpected company, the two men made their way down several corridors to the room containing the main reservoir for the city's water. While Diggle again kept a watchful eye out, Oliver entered the code in the door. They walked into the room, and toward the reservoir.

Once they had stopped, Diggle set his pack down and dug out the large vial Ra's had given them. The two men exchanged looks. "I hope we are right in knowing our IT girl," Diggle said.

"Me too," Oliver agreed as he watched Diggle pour the poison into the city's water supply. As soon as he was done, Oliver said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"So we've decided against getting caught so we can draw attention to the sabotage?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, the danger to our team is too real if we do that. Plus, I'm sure Felicity planted fail-safes in her programming to stop the sabotage."

Diggle sighed and nodded as they left the room on their way to rejoin Ra's outside. As they made their way out the door and up the driveway, the limo came up to meet them. They reluctantly got into the limo and reclined back into the seat, meeting Ra's' gaze.

"I gather it all went according to plan?" Ra's asked, with a tight smile on his face.

"Yes, not a glitch."

"We shall see, wouldn't we? I hope Ms. Smoak really did do her job and not plant any 'glitches' as you call them, into her programming." Ra's stared holes into both men in front of him, who both returned the look with impassivity on their faces. "And you would have told me if she had."

"Of course she wouldn't have done that, Ra's. She values our lives too much to attempt something like that," Oliver managed to say earnestly. "And the lives of our other team members."

"Well, we will see once we arrive back in Nanda Parbat, will we not?"

Oliver fought the urge to exchange glances at Dig, so continued to look ahead. He wondered if he should've warned Felicity not to try anything rash, but it would've been impossible to convince her not to. He should've tried anyway, for he feared what would happen next to all of them.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Felicity sighed as she paced the room for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She had thought those fail-safes were the best things to do at the time, but she also thought Oliver would've thought of some way out of this situation before it had gotten this far. She looked at her watch for the thousandth time, doing the calculations in her head. They were probably on their way back here now. She'd wait as long as she could, before activating the emergency call she had installed. It had to appear as though the plan was going forward, but could still be stopped.

However, before she could again question herself as to whether it was time to activate it, her door burst open. Three guards were standing there, all pointing guns at her. Felicity squeaked and jumped back. "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

"No, Master commands you be brought now to the main throne room to wait for his return. So you do not interfere with the plan."

"What? Me, interfere? No, never. Why would I do that?"

"It doesn't matter," a guard said as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He headed towards the door, as Felicity attempted to get her feet under her.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rough."

She was brought to a good-sized room, with a high ceiling and hard-wood floor, minimally furnished with two high-backed chairs trimmed in gold with plush red cushions at its far end. Six chairs sat facing opposite the gold chairs. She was pushed into one, her arms brought to the arm rests, where they were restrained with handcuffs.

"This isn't very comfortable place to wait, why couldn't I stay in my room?" she asked, looking into the face of the guard applying the handcuffs.

"Master's orders," was the gruff answer.

Without meaning to, the question "You're not too talkative, are you?" slipped out from between her lips.

"Shut up or we will gag you," the other guard said, leering into her face.

Felicity jumped. She blinked to relax her eyes and turned away from the guard. Pursing her lips, Felicity attempted to relax, but of course wasn't able to. Now she was down to her last fail-safe measure to prevent the poisoning of her city.

Also, those men guarding her were looking especially mean. As if they knew they weren't supposed to trust her. As if they suspected she was up to no good. Felicity closed her eyes and exhaled shakily. _It's only logical they would consider it a possibility I would try to sabotage the plan. That's all they are doing. They can't possibly know for certain how or what I did. Or stop it, either. Right? Right._

The only downside to her plan was it all depended upon Oliver to get them out of here alive after the fall-out occurred. For it wouldn't be too long until Ra's discovered that indeed the plan didn't work. And only one person was to blame for it.

To her dismay, Felicity found herself begin to hyperventilate with those thoughts occurring in her brain. She attempted to use the meditation techniques Diggle taught her, but they weren't working very well. Her body remained in a state of high anxiety despite her efforts. A different technique popped into her mind, and she found herself visualizing herself on a beach somewhere, sipping daiquiris.

About the time she was finally totally relaxed, she was startled with the sounds of others approaching. Laurel entered the room with several guards, was led to the chair beside her and was handcuffed to the chair as well. The men who had brought her then left the room, but three guards remained in the room, taking places at the doorways.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"I think we're waiting for Oliver, Diggle and Ra's to return from Starling. After they poisoned the water supply."

Laurel gasped. Her eyes bounced to the guards at the doors, who hadn't reacted but remained in position. "Say what again?"

All Felicity could bring herself to do was nod. Laurel looked down at her wrists, and attempted to break the chains, without success. "Oliver didn't come up with a plan to prevent this?"

Felicity shook her head. She swallowed and whispered, "I might have." She then shook her head again in an attempt at a warning.

Laurel nodded her head slightly and looked towards the guards, who were occupied with standing at attention. "I wonder why we were brought in here."

"I'm afraid if the mission proves unsuccessful, we're handy for retaliation if we're all together in one room," Felicity said between trembling lips.

Laurel looked at Felicity in concern. "You don't think…."

Felicity nodded, her eyes not hiding her fear any more. Laurel quickly said, "I'm sure it will all be okay, Felicity. Try not to worry."

They were interrupted by two guards bringing Roy into the room. He was placed in the chair next to Laurel, wrists also restrained by handcuffs to the chair.

When those guards left, Roy asked, "So what's up? They wouldn't tell me anything."

Laurel repeated what Felicity had told her. Roy gasped. "Do you think they will actually go through with it?"

Felicity shrugged her shoulders. "I'm praying Oliver came up with some kind of idea."

The group fell into an uneasy silence, lost in each of their own thoughts. They didn't have to wait very long. Felicity's heart jumped into her throat when the door suddenly opened and Oliver and Diggle entered, with Ra's and three guards behind them.

Felicity could sense Oliver attempting to purposefully avoid any eye contact with any of them as he and Diggle were led to the final two chairs. After they were restrained, with Oliver's ankles restrained to the chair as well, Ra's stepped in front of them.

"I suppose you all are wondering why I have gathered you here like this. I thought it would be a good idea for us all to be together to wait for news to come from Starling City on the results of the poisoning." His eyes searched out Felicity, who barely caught herself flinching under his gaze. "In case anything should go wrong."

Felicity mentally slapped herself in order to remind herself to take slow, deep breaths and not to fidget in her chair. _I really should've reconsidered my so-called brilliant idea of placing those safeguards in the programming. Not sure if it's worth all this anxiety. Wait, it is worth it, saving everyone in Starling sure is worth it. Hey, did I say any of that out loud? Good, I didn't. _She slapped herself out of the reverie and turned her attention back to Ra's, who had turned his gaze onto Oliver.

"I apologize for the extra care we have given you with your restraints, Mr. Queen. I simply did not wish you to interfere with any punishments which I may have to deliver tonight, depending upon the news we receive from Starling City."

Again, Felicity could almost sense Oliver purposely avoiding looking at her. She closed her eyes in an attempt to find a calm center within herself. Getting upset wouldn't serve any healthy purpose, she kept reminding herself.

Ra's turned and went to sit on one of the golden chairs. He settled his long robes around him, and leaned back into the plush red cushions of the chair.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

"Well, my father, Oliver and Mr. Diggle should be returning from Starling City any time now," Nyssa said to Sara, who had fallen partially asleep.

Sara startled fully awake. "What? Oh, yeah, I wonder how it all went."

"I have a feeling we will find out soon."

"I fear we will not like the answer," a voice came out of the semi-darkness, startling the two women.

Maseo appeared in front of their cell. "I need your assistance," he said as he opened the cell door.

Nyssa looked down her nose at the man, her lips tightly pressed together. "And why would we help you?"

"Because it is the only way to save Oliver and his friends."

Maseo walked over to the two women and began to unlock Sara from her manacles.

"What are you doing? Is this some sort of trap?" Nyssa asked.

"No, I fear I was wrong with siding against you, Mistress. Our master has lost touch with the true ideals of the League, and must be stopped." His eyes momentarily took on a sad reflective gleam. "I also owe Oliver a debt, so I must honor it. He must survive this encounter with our Master."

He then unlocked Nyssa's manacles. She rubbed her wrists and looked at Maseo, searching for any subterfuge.

"Why this sudden change, Sarab?"

He shook his head. "I have been the coward, but now I realize my mistake. Let's hurry. There's no time to lose. They will be upstairs soon. The plane landed a short time ago."

"You certainly cut things close," Sara muttered under her breath as she quickly followed Maseo and Nyssa out of the cell.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

A servant had brought a portable table and set it up to the side of Ra's. He then placed a laptop computer on it, turned it on. Instrumental music came out of the speakers. Noticing the look of surprise on many of their faces, Ra's explained, "Yes, just as we have computers, we also have other so-called modern devices as Wi-Fi, radios and televisions. I simpy limit their usage here." He gave a quick smile, which faded. "Candles and lanterns are often used more for ambience than for practicality."

Felicity felt her eyes roll, and was grateful Ra's hadn't been looking at her when he spoke. As she listened to the music, Felicity attempted to lose herself in the beauty, but was only partially successful in tamping down the anxiety threatening to overtake her. She knew Ra's was waiting for a news bulletin announcing the poisoning of her city. One which may not occur.

Suddenly an announcer's voice broke through. Felicity recognized it as one of Starling City's radio announcers. _The beauty of the world-wide web; we can get radio reception all the way here from Starling._

"This just in. A major health scare has been narrowly avoided. A terrorist attempt to poison the city's water was averted today with the assistance of an anonymous email alert."

A loud roar was heard and suddenly Felicity found herself at the wrong end of a chokehold. Ra's himself had flown to her side and catching her unawares, grabbed her around the throat. Spots began to dance in front of her eyes, and she barely heard the screams and protests of her teammates. She mostly sensed, not seeing, Oliver attempting to get out of his chair, only succeeding in knocking himself and his chair over, forgetting his legs were tied to the chair. Her own arms fought against the handcuffs, trying without success in fighting off the incensed Ra's.

"You! I never should have trusted you, Ms. Smoak!" she heard Ra's shout as she felt her life leaving her body.

**AN: Oh dear, another pesky cliffhanger. Will Felicity indeed be killed in front of Oliver and the others? Hopefully I will not make you wait too long to find out. What a mess they are in, aren't they? (And just think, I did first write a less complicated ending in Chapter 8, ha. But also less fun, even if I say so myself). **


	11. Chapter 11: Any survivors?

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

**AN:****Thank you for returning to my story once again. **

*****Again, I hope there's no confusion, but this chapter, and chapters 9 and 10, are part of an alternate ending and replaces chapter 8. **

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. And thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows from last chapter. I am sure glad I did take emgs13's comment and decided to see what else I could come up with. It did make me venture out of my comfort zone, and I am sure glad I did. It has been fun, and I even scared myself a little with this action-packed ending, ha. (You know you're doing something right when you feel your own body tense up as you reread what you yourself wrote). **

**AN2 (08/15/16): I tried to come up with an ending chapter, but nothing was speaking to me. So I decided to revise this chapter to add the very short ending I could come up with to this chapter, making this the last chapter instead. **

**I appreciate everyone who has stuck with this story to the end. I guess that means you've enjoyed it. Not sure why no one is writing reviews. So, if you be so kind and leave a final review, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**I only added an ending to this chapter; I didn't change anything else. So, if you read most of it already, just skip to the last couple pages or so. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think. Thanks ever so much!**

Previously:

_A loud roar was heard and suddenly Felicity found herself at the wrong end of a chokehold. Ra's himself had flown to her side and catching her unawares, grabbed her around the throat. Spots began to dance in front of her eyes, and she barely heard the screams and protests of her teammates. She mostly sensed, not seeing, Oliver attempting to get out of his chair, only succeeding in knocking himself and his chair over, forgetting his legs were tied to the chair. Her own arms fought against the handcuffs, trying without success in fighting off the incensed Ra's. _

_"__You! I never should have trusted you, Ms. Smoak!" she heard Ra's shout as she felt her life leaving her body. _

Just when she knew she was going to die, Felicity heard someone scream, "Father! Stop that right now!"

The hands forming an iron grip around her throat disappeared, the floor met her as her chair tipped over on its side and she barely prevented her head from hitting the floor by weakly lifting it as her shoulder met the hard surface. Cool air now met her attempts to breathe, which was now getting into her lungs despite the pain of inhaling and exhaling. A pair of arms then lifted her from the floor, gently removing her restraints, and she found herself resting against a soft surface, her hair being gently pushed away from her face in an attempt at soothing her agitation.

As her sight returned, she looked up to see a familiar, but thought-to-be-gone from this Earth, face smiling down at her. "Sara?" she found herself asking.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~

Oliver had never been as scared in his whole life as he had been the moment Ra's began to strangle Felicity in front of him. As soon as the announcement was made that the attempt at poisoning the city had been averted, Oliver knew she was in danger. He wanted to rush to her side, but he forgot that, not only his arms, but his legs were chained to the chair. Instead of helping his I.T. girl, he found himself lying on his side like a helpless turtle trapped within its shell. He was doomed to watch her face turn red as Ra's strangled the life out of her, her eyes bugging out of her head and her tiny hands struggling helplessly against her restraints instead of attempting to remove Ra's' hands from her throat.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, as if an answer to their prayers, demanding Ra's to stop. Oliver watched as Nyssa hurried to her father's side, with a blonde woman behind her.

"Father, I demand you stop this nonsense at once!" She grabbed her father by his shoulders and attempted to pull him away from Felicity.

From his limited view, Oliver watched Ra's release his hold on Felicity, which resulted in her chair tipping over and Felicity lying on her side.

"Why, Daughter, do you think you have any right to demand such a thing?" Ra's gave his daughter a most dangerous look and said, "How dare you interrupt my giving out a punishment?"

"Because I speak for the majority of the League who believe this recent course of action goes against everything we believe in."

"You forget, Daughter, I _am _the League." Oliver wondered if even Nyssa had a chill down her back resulting from the tone of her father.

Nyssa continued as if she wasn't bothered by his look. "Not anymore. Even though you tried to get rid of them, I still have the majority of the soldiers agreeing with me that you are no longer fit to rule us. There have been questions raised, and I am determined to investigate them with the High Priestess, regarding your fitness to continue to govern the League."

"Don't be ridiculous, Daughter. The High Priestess would not dare to agree to such a thing."

Oliver could only barely sense another person approaching them, dressed all in black, walking slowly and regally towards them. As she got closer, he observed a tall, thin olive-skinned woman with thick black hair pulled back, a veil covering most of it. Soft musical notes were heard with her movements from the small chimes decorating her sleeves and bodice.

"Oh yes, I would, Ra's al Ghul. You may have been our leader for many years, but I have the responsibility to govern whether such leadership remains truly fitting for the League. And I find, due to your recent actions, it is not."

The woman then spoke in what Oliver assumed was Arabic, and four soldiers approached Ra's. His hands were restrained behind him with handcuffs, despite his attempts to protest the action.

"No, Ra's al Ghul. It has been deemed appropriate for you to wait in the dungeons while I investigate the charges against you." The High Priestess addressed the soldiers. "Take him away to the southeast dungeons." Looking at Nyssa, she proclaimed, "Nyssa al Ghul, you are once again Heir to the Demon, and now have temporary control of the League."

Oliver felt his restraints removed and suddenly was assisted to his feet. He looked down at the unsmiling face of Nyssa al Ghul. She nodded at him then moved on to free his teammates from their restraints.

"Thank you Nyssa." He barely acknowledged her as he sped to Felicity's side. His eyes took in the petite form, reassured by the now regular rise and fall of Felicity's chest and the bright blue eyes which responded to his concern. He didn't see any visible signs of injury. "Are you okay, Felicity?"

As he noted Felicity's nod and the small smile meeting his concern, the blonde woman next to her said, "Don't worry, Ollie. She's going to be all right."

Oliver's eyes took in the other blonde woman in amazement. "But how are _you_ all right? How are you even here, Sara?" Oliver was able to stutter out.

"In spite of your own experience with the Lazarus Pit, Mr. Queen, you have to ask that?" Nyssa asked, with a gleam in her eye.

"May I assume, Nyssa, we have you and the Lazarus Pit to thank for returning Sara to us?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, the night I was in Starling and found out about Sara, I decided I wasn't going to leave without her." Nyssa met Oliver's disapproving eyes without flinching.

Laurel's eyes widened as she looked at Nyssa. "You dug up my sister?"

Nyssa shrugged. "I did what I had to do. I then snuck her home here to Nanda Parbat and proceeded to use my Father's Lazarus Pit."

"Just like Oliver?" Felicity asked.

Nyssa nodded. "Yes, I guess. Just like Oliver."

Sara took up the story. "For the past months I have recuperated under the care of Nyssa's former nanny. Nyssa recently retrieved me from where I was recuperating, and told me about your capture. Of course I had to come with her, to get you guys out of here." She gave a wry smile. "Even though our first attempt failed."

Oliver said, "Yes, Ra's made sure we were told about that attempt at the airfield. I want to thank both you and Nyssa for that attempt, and for now."

Nyssa gave a curt nod. "Just do me a favor. Don't do anything to catch my father's attention again."

Oliver returned the curt nod with one of his own. He addressed Sara. "What are your plans?"

Sara looked at Nyssa. "I have decided to stay here with Nyssa. Help return the League back to normal."

"I can certainly understand, but I have missed you. Hope you can visit us soon," Felicity said as she gave Sara a hug.

"Yes, of course, I plan on a visit. I have to visit my father." Looking at Laurel, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, Sara said, "Perhaps let me tell Dad I'm alive." She sighed. "I'll come home within the month to do that, okay?"

Laurel looked between Oliver and her sister. "Since I don't understand everything I guess I will have to." She walked up to her sister and enveloped her in a big hug. "I have missed you so very much. I cannot believe you are standing here with us." She let Sara go and looked her in the eyes. "You are really here, with us, aren't you?"

Sara smiled at her sister, tears also in her eyes. "Yes, I am. I am so very sorry you had to go through all of that."

Laurel nodded. "Hurry home as soon as you can. Dad has also missed you more than I can say."

Laurel then stepped aside as Roy and Diggle approached Sara to give her quick hugs. "Okay, we will wait for you to get things sorted out here, and will see you soon in Starling," Diggle said.

Roy smiled at Sara. "You won't believe how good I've become at shooting arrows."

"I told you you'd improve. I'm glad." Sara ruffled his short hair, nudged him, and gave him a smile of her own.

Nyssa said, "With our original plans, I had arranged for your journey back to Starling City." Clapping her hands, one of the servants stepped up and stood at attention. "Go instruct the royal pilot to prepare the plane. He is to notify us once he is ready to take off." The servant nodded and hurried off.

"I will show all of you the main living room where you can sit and wait for the plane to be ready." Catching Oliver's eye, Nyssa asked, "I trust you have no complaints in returning home at this time?"

"No, indeed I do not, Nyssa. Thank you again for all you have done."

Nyssa pursed her lips. Holding her head in a regal pose, she said, "On behalf of the entire League of Assassins I apologize for the events of the past month, Oliver." Looking around at the rest of the group, she added, "As well as to all of you."

Everyone nodded, then looked at Felicity, who exclaimed, "What! Do you guys expect me to have a blubber moment again? I don't think so. I think my brain-mouth filter might be permanently fixed."

Everyone laughed softly and turned as Nyssa caught their attention. She nodded and took off down a hallway. The rest followed. They made their way in silence through several more corridors to a large room decorated in soft hues of yellow. Nyssa gestured towards a group of chairs and sofas. "Make yourselves comfortable and I will be back."

As Nyssa left the room, the group took seats clustered near the front of the room. Oliver sank into an especially comfortable armchair and allowed himself to fully relax for the first time in months. However, he still took the next minute to look around the surrounding area, making sure there were no dangers present. Just in case. Observing his entire team had sat down without incident, he breathed another sigh of relief. _We are all here, alive and going home. I'd never would have thought it possible. _

After fifteen minutes Nyssa approached the group. "There is a van outside which will take you to the airplane which is waiting to take all of you back to Starling City."

Oliver rose, walked over to Nyssa, and stretched out his hand. "Thank you Nyssa."

She silently nodded in acknowledgement. "Like she said, Taer Sa-fir will return within the month to visit."

Laurel stepped up to them. "Thank you again, Nyssa, for all you have done for her. I still can't believe we have her back and this all hasn't been some sort of dream."

Nyssa said, with a gleam in her eye, looking at Oliver, "As Mr. Queen surely can testify, this all has certainly not been a dream." As quickly as the gleam had appeared, it disappeared. "You are welcome, Laurel. As you know, your sister is indeed a very special person. The world is a much darker place without her here with us."

Looking at the group, Nyssa said, "I again apologize for my father's actions, even though they were at times misguided." She exchanged glances with Oliver. "I trust nothing like this will ever occur again."

"I most certainly hope not. It will certainly not be my doing, that's for sure, Nyssa," Oliver said, stifling a shudder. "Now, if you may excuse us, we are understandably anxious to start for home."

"Of course." Stepping out of the way, Nyssa indicated the way to the front door. Upon reaching it, the door was opened by one of the servants. A gray van indeed waited there for them. The group was silent as they boarded the van, and headed for the airfield. Once they left the van, Oliver noticed another car pulling up. Merlyn, looking the worse for wear, got out with some assistance of a soldier, who then assisted him into a seat on the airplane. After a few more minutes, the plane took off without any further difficulty.

Oliver leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He needed a few moments to collect his scattered thought. Trying to assimilate everything he and his team had experienced over the past few weeks could boggle a lesser mind than his. Or at least one not accustomed to outlandish and life-threatening events such as those he and his group had to become familiar with over the past three years.

"Oliver?" floated softly to him.

A voice he'd been so afraid of never hearing again interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see his "Girl Wednesday" smiling shyly at him. "Are you okay?"

Considering her question before replying, he answered with a nod. "Yes, Felicity, I am. For the first time in months."

She smiled one of her brilliant smiles at him. "I'm glad. It is over, right?"

"It should be. Ra's will be preoccupied with his own problems, at least for a while. I really don't think neither he nor the League will be much of a problem anymore."

"I sure hope not. It's been one wild ride." Felicity shook her head. "One of our most wild."

"Yes, it has."

Felicity shrugged. "Well, at least we've gotten both you and Sara back alive out of this mess. I'd say this made all of this worth it."

"Really? Almost being partly responsible for poisoning Starling City doesn't diminish your feeling about that, then?"

Felicity wrapped herself around Oliver's arm and snuggled close to him. "Nope, it doesn't make it any less worth it." Smiling up in his face, she said, "It's definitely worth it."

Diggle chose this moment to interrupt. "If I may say, it _is_ very nice indeed to have you back with us in the land of the living, Oliver."

"Yes, Dig, I whole-heartedly agree with you on that."

"So…Sara is alive."

"Yes, she is. At least we get that out of this whole mess."

"And you, of course," Diggle added, with a quirk of an eyebrow at Felicity. "Oliver, is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Actually, can that all wait until we land? I'd feel better about discussing everything on, shall we say, more friendly ground."

Diggle nodded, returned to his seat as Felicity settled into hers. Oliver sighed and reclined in his own. Closing his eyes, he began a meditation in order to quiet his restless mind. Soon, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

**AN: That's it for the revised ending for this story. Sure hope you have enjoyed it. Just want to say, it is always helpful to get reviews, and it's always appreciated. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And...I sure hope you will review. It's been too quiet on this site. Makes a person wonder if people are actually enjoying your story if hardly anyone reviews. So like I say...always appreciated! Hope to see you next time with my new stories as they appear. **


End file.
